Poudlife
by Oshinami
Summary: Un nouveau jeu a été créé pour que les élèves de Poudlard puissent faire des rencontres dans l'enceinte de l'école virtuelle. Bien entendu, il suffit de se créer un personnage munis d'un pseudonyme pour discuter. Comment savoir qui est derrière le personnage ensuite ? ATTENTION, CECI EST UN YAOI et il y a présence de LEMON (relation entre hommes).
1. Chapter 1

Ron : Harry tu as entendu parler de Poudlife ?

Harry : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ron : Il paraît que tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux dans Poudlard virtuellement sans aucuns professeurs pour te retirer des points !

Harry : Et alors ?

Ron : Mais Harry, TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX !

Harry : Où veux-tu en venir Ron ?

Ron : On pourrait s'inscrire tous les deux et visiter le dortoir des filles ?

Harry : C'était donc ça qui t'intéressais depuis le début avec ce jeu.

Ron : Aller s'il te plaît, inscris-toi avec moi.

Harry : Pourquoi tu n'irais pas le visiter tout seul ce dortoir ?

Ron : Parce que si on découvre que j'y suis allé virtuellement, je pourrais dire que tu y étais avec moi.

Harry : Et qu'est-ce que ça va changer que je sois avec toi ?

Ron : Tu es Harry Potter, l'Élu, les filles ne t'en voudrons jamais.

Harry : Et pour toi ça changerais quoi ?

Ron : Qu'elles ne te blâmeront pas donc moi non plus !

Harry : Ron je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça.

Ron : Tu dois t'inscrire avec moi, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

Harry : Si tu veux vraiment visiter ce fichu dortoir, prend ma cape d'invisibilité !

Ron : D'accord où est-elle ?

Harry : Tu es irrécupérable Ron ! Tu vas te faire voir en même pas 20 secondes !

Ron : Et alors ?

Harry : Tu te ferais surement expulser de Poudlard après.

Ron : Ce n'est pas un problème, plus de cours, plus de professeurs et dormir toute la journée !

Harry : Oui et Molly t'enverrait une beuglante !

Ron : Tu as raison, l'horreur !

Harry : Tu vois, tu réfléchis un peu.

Ron : Alors tu t'inscris avec moi ?

Harry : Tu me laisseras essayer de réviser pour réussir notre prochaine potion ensuite ?

Ron : Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Hermione de t'aider ?

Harry : Je l'ai fait, elle m'a répondu que je devais apprendre à me débrouiller sans elle.

Ron fit la grimace, cela devait surement valoir pour lui aussi après tout.

Harry referma ses livres et suivit Ron dans leurs dortoirs, en 7ème année, ils avaient droit à des ordinateurs sur leurs tables de travail.

Ces ordinateurs fonctionnaient grâce à un système sorcier implanté dans les machines afin de les faire fonctionner sans électricité.

Ce système ressemblait fort à un disque dur en beaucoup plus petit, avec un sors de foudre cela générait ce que les moldus appelle du courant !

Harry : Ron tu sais très bien que je ne sais pas me servir de ces machines.

Ron : C'est facile, je vais t'installer le programme et toi tu te créeras ton personnage.

Harry : Tu as déjà utilisé ça ?

Ron : Bien sûr que oui, papa en a acheté un, il dit que c'est une invention révolutionnaire qui permet de tout savoir sur les moldus, il prévoit même d'acheter un grille-pain !

Harry : Pourquoi il n'utilise pas simplement la magie pour se faire des toasts ?

Ron : Papa à manger un toast moldu et il adore la façon dont le pain en sort, tu sais en sautant hors du grille-pain.

Harry : Oui Ron je sais, j'ai toujours vu ça, tous les matins chez les Dursley.

Ron : Bon aller assez papoter, plus de jeu !

Ron lança le téléchargement sur les deux ordinateurs, une fois le téléchargement fini, la page d'accueil s'ouvrit.

Elle était ornée du château durant la nuit avec 'Bienvenue sur Poudlife !' 'Insérer un pseudonyme' 'Insérer un mot de passe'.

Une petite note en rouge était également présente afin de prévenir les joueurs de ne jamais communiqué leurs identifiants.

Harry : Je dois mettre mon nom ?

Ron : QUOI ?! Mais tu es malade, tu dois te choisir un pseudo comme ça personne ne te reconnais.

Harry : Bon d'accord, je mets quoi ?

Ron : Ce que tu veux.

Harry réfléchit un moment avant d'enfin taper son pseudo dans la case ainsi qu'un mot de passe.

Il choisit ensuite une tenue pour son personnage, il choisit de mettre son uniforme scolaire habituel avec un masque de chat.

Sa coiffure, des cheveux noirs légèrement ébouriffé faisant ressortir les yeux de son personnage d'un vert émeraude.

Ron : Alors Harry ça y est tu as fait ton personnage ?

Harry : Oui Ron c'est bon.

Ron regarda l'écran de son ami et fit une grimace en voyant la tenue choisie.

Ron : Mais on va tout de suite savoir que c'est toi !

Harry : Et alors je m'en fiche.

Ron : Si tu le dis. C'est vrai que tu as beaucoup de fan dans cette école, il y a peut-être d'autre toi dans le jeu.

Harry : D'autre moi ?

Ron : D'autre personnage habillé comme toi.

Harry : Je ne peux vraiment pas comprendre ce genre de comportement à mon égard.

Ron : Tu es Harry Potter c'est tout à fait normal !

Harry : Je ne suis pas Merlin non plus.

Ron : Personne ne voudrait ressembler à Merlin !

Harry mit le casque du jeu qui c'était automatiquement matérialiser au téléchargement du jeu et se connecta.

Une fois en jeu, il ne voyait pas son personnage, comme si c'était lui, il était dans le hall d'entrée devant le portail.

Quand il eut compris comment marcher, il commença sa visite

Harry se pavana dans les couloirs de Poudlife et rencontra plusieurs personnes qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Il se sentait bien car personne ne lui parla car il était Harry Potter le Survivant, l'Élu, dans ce Poudlard virtuel il était juste un élève comme les autres.

Il retrouva le personnage de Ron dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, ils avaient après tout une mission à accomplir !

Ron courait déjà vers le dortoir des filles sans expliquer à Harry comment faire.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte, n'osant pas rentré, Ron lui était à l'intérieur et criait de joie.

Grindus(Ron) : Tu crois que si j'ouvre une armoire il y aura des vêtements dedans ?

Ryter (Harry) : Peut-être je ne sais pas.

Ron ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit une armoire en grand, celle-ci était vide.

Après tout ce n'est qu'un jeu, comment pourrais-t-il y avoir les vêtements d'une personne à l'intérieur ?

Déjà qu'apparemment il fonctionne par nos pensées..


	2. Chapter 2

Une fois la visite du dortoir des filles finie, Harry sorti du dortoir des Gryffondors.

Il se dirigea vers la grande salle il voulait voir si elle était identique à la vraie, quand la porte s'ouvrit il fut étonné par la ressemblance.

Qui pouvait donc avoir créé ce jeu tout était tellement…parfait ?

Il avança son personnage dans la grande salle et aperçu un joueurs attablé à la table des Serpentards.

Prindel : Donc il y a des gens qui viennent se perdre dans la grande salle ?

Ryter : Tu n'es pas la seule personne apparemment.

Prindel : Un Gryffondor, tu dois vraiment aimé ta maison pour mettre ton uniforme même sur un jeu.

Ryter : Où est le problème ? Tu affiches tes couleurs aussi non ?

Prindel : Moi je ne suis pas un Gryffondor.

Ryter : Non, tu es pire que ça.

Prindel : On est du même avis sur la tenue l'un de l'autre dans ce cas.

Ryter : Ça te dérange si je pose les fesses virtuelles de mon personnage sur ton banc ?

Prindel : Tant qu'il ne te vient pas à l'idée de faire pareil hors de ce jeu.

Ryter : Avant que ça arrive, les poules auront des dents.

Prindel : Quoi ? Pourquoi parles-tu de poules ?

Ryter : Une expression moldue.

Prindel : Tu es un sang-de-bourbe ?

Ryter : Mais quel malpoli tu fais !

Prindel : Tu n'as pas répondu.

Ryter : Non je ne le suis pas, je suis né de parents sorciers.

Prindel : Tu montes dans mon estime dans ce cas.

Ryter : Tu es d'une lignée de sang pur surement.

Prindel : Comment as-tu deviné ?

Ryter : Le ''sang-de-bourbe '' t'as trahis.

Prindel : Oh je vois.

Ryter : Pourquoi es-tu sur ce jeu si c'est pour rester assis à la table des Serpentards ?

Prindel : Ca me change de mon quotidien et toi pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Ryter : Un ami voulait que je l'accompagne visiter le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor.

Prindel : Tu y es allé ?

Ryter : Non.

Prindel : J'irais bien visiter votre dortoir un jour.

Ryter : Pourquoi ça ?

Prindel: Ça doit être … intéressant de voir comment est votre salle commune.

Ryter : Pas autant que le vôtre.

Prindel : Bon et bien Ryter je vais te laisser il est déjà tard et j'ai certaines obligations.

Ryter : Bonne nuit dans ce cas.

Harry déconnecta du jeu et alla dans son lit se demandant qui pouvait bien être ce Prindel.

Il pourrait lui faire visiter le dortoir des Gryffondors et lui celui des Serpentards en échange après tout ce n'était qu'un jeu que pourrait-il bien arrivé à leurs dortoirs ?

Harry s'endormit sur ses pensées en ce dernier jour de cours de la semaine.

Harry se réveilla à cause des rayons du soleil qui envahissent sa chambre, il sortit un pied puis l'autre de son lit, se frotta les yeux et enfin mis ses lunettes sur son nez.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche pour ensuite s'habiller avec les vieux vêtement de Dudley, inutile de préciser que ceux-ci sont beaucoup trop large pour lui.

Il prit ensuite sa baguette et la glissa dans sa poche arrière.

Le jeune homme descendit dans la grande salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuné, des œufs brouillé avec du lard ainsi qu'une tasse de café au lait.

Ses compagnons n'étaient pas là, ils devaient surement être dans un coin pour se bécoter qui sait ?

Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça, une fois son déjeuner fini il remonta dans sa chambre, s'installa à son bureau et alluma l'ordinateur pour ensuite lancer Poudlife.

Une fois son personnage connecté, il se dirigea automatiquement dans la grande salle, l'avatar de la veille y était déjà, attablé une fois de plus chez les Serpentards.

Harry : Bon sang ce mec aime vraiment cette table !

Prindel : Te revoilà donc.

Ryter : Bonjour Prindel, oui je me porte très bien aujourd'hui merci de le demander.

Prindel : Pourquoi te le demanderais-je ? Je ne sais même pas qui tu es, de plus tu es un Gryffondor.

Ryter : C'est ce qu'on appelle la politesse.

Prindel : Bon très bien, la prochaine fois je te poserais la question puisque tu as l'air d'y tenir.

Ryter : C'est très gentil de ta pars Prindel.

Prindel: Qui es-tu au juste ?

Ryter : Oh appelle-moi Ryter comme il est écris au-dessus de mon personnage.

Prindel : *soupire* Bon et bien ça te dirais un jeu ?

Ryter : Tout dépend du jeu.

Prindel : Bon je t'explique, tous les jours, chacun de nous a droit à 2 questions et on est obligé de répondre, le premier de nous deux qui trouve qui est l'autre gagne une faveur. Ça te va ?

Ryter : C'est parfait pour moi !

Prindel : Dans ce cas, quel cours as-tu lundi en première heure ?

Ryter : Potion. Et toi quel cours as-tu ?

Prindel : Potion. Il nous reste une question chacun.. Mais celle-ci réduit les possibilités.

Ryter : Mince tu es bel et bien un Serpentard de 7ème année de plus.

Prindel : Tu es bien un Gryffondor et je n'en fais pas tout un drame !

Ryter : Ce n'est pas faux.

Prindel : Donc tu es forcément un 7ème année toi aussi.

Ryter : Tu as un esprit logique apparemment.

Prindel : As-tu un animal ?

Ryter : Bien sûr que oui.

Prindel : Voilà la moitié des Gryffondors qui suivent le cours de potion éliminée !

Ryter : Quoi ? Mais tu joues stratégiquement !

Prindel : Ce n'est pas interdit, utilise ton cerveau.

Ryter : Bien dans ce cas.. As-tu une bonne moyenne en Potion ?

Prindel : Comment oses-tu ne serait-ce penser que je pourrais être nul ?!

Ryter : Ce n'était qu'une question.

Prindel : Mais je suis persuadé que tu pensais que j'avais des E !

Ryter : Je n'aurais pas été le seul au moins, j'ai l'impression que Rogue me déteste.

Prindel : Ce n'est pas une impression, il te déteste.

Ryter : Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

Prindel : Tu es un Gryffondor, il est impossible d'apprécier un Gryffondor !

Ryter : Je pourrais en dire tout autant des Serpentards !

Prindel : Parfait. Nous nous détestons mutuellement à première vue. C'est plutôt bon signe.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le 3ème chapitre de Poudlife, un peu plus long que les autres.

Beaucoup de dialogue encore, nous ne savons toujours pas qui est ce Prindel (sauf peut-être les intuitifs et ceux qui ont lu la première version du chapitre 1).

Mon cahier de note en a pris un coup cette après-midi, j'ai au minimum encore un chapitre d'évènement, je vais essayer de rendre ce mic-mac drôle pour vous.

Les suggestions et commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus, je ne me vexerais pas.

La découverte de Prindel ne se fera pas dans le chapitre suivant non plus, autant faire durer le plaisir de la torture mentale.

Attention cela est toujours un Yaoi, et ça ne changera pas, donc si vous vous êtes perdus, fuyiez !

Bonne lecture, Oshinami.

* * *

Ryter : Je vais aller réviser pour le cours de potion, maintenant que tu sais que je suis vraiment nul, je suppose que tu ne m'en voudras pas.

Prindel : Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

Ryter : Pourquoi un Serpentard aiderait un Gryffondor ?

Prindel : Parce que si tu te foire tu risques de faire exploser les cachots et retarder le cours.

Ryter : C'est en effet une bonne raison. Comment vas-tu m'aider ?

Prindel : Nous sommes dans un Poudlard virtuel non ?

Ryter : Oui et alors ?

Prindel : Il suffit d'aller dans les cachots et là-bas aucun risque de faire tout exploser.

Ryter : Tu en es sûr ? Après tout j'ai quand même eu le privilège de remarquer qu'on peut lancer des sors.

Prindel : J'ai soudainement une envie de faire une expérience.

Ryter : La qu'elle ?

Prindel : Si je te lance un 'avada kedavra' tu mourras réellement tu penses ?

Ryter : Je ne pense pas, mais je ne veux pas faire cette expérience avec toi.

Prindel : Tu te dégonfles Ryter ?

Ryter : Pourquoi ne pas essayer sur quelqu'un d'autre ? Nous aurons tous les deux la réponse sans aucuns de nous deux ne meure.

Prindel : Bon d'accord, le premier qu'on croise dans les couloirs sur le chemin des cachots, je lui lance le sort et je regarde.

Ryter : Si tu le tue, je n'étais pas avec toi !

Prindel : Qui saura qui je suis et qui tu es ?

Ryter : Grindus le sais lui, qui je suis.

Prindel : Et qui est ce Grindus ?

Ryter : Un ami.

Prindel : Un Gryffondor donc.

Ryter : Tout à fait.

Les deux personnages se dirigèrent vers les cachots et comme promis Prindel lança un 'avada kedavra' sur le premier venu, la victime (Ryka) fut projetée sur le mur le plus proche et tomba sur le sol, son personnage vivait toujours.

Prindel : C'est tout ce que ça fait ?

Ryka : Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

Prindel : Une expérience.

Ryka : Et pourquoi sur moi ? Vous êtes malade !

Prindel : Tu passais dans le coin, allez dégage de mon chemin maintenant.

Ryka: Quel malotru!

Ryter : Tu aurais pu t'excuser au moins, c'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu en mourir.

Prindel : Nous avions un marché, la première personne qui passait recevrait le sort pour être sûr que nous ne mourrons pas réellement.

Ryter : Mais tout de même !

Prindel : Si tu veux de mon aide pour ta potion, tais-toi.

Ryter : Bon d'accord, je ne dis plus rien à propos de ça.

Prindel : Parfait.

Une fois arrivé dans les cachots, les deux garçons s'installèrent à une table, Prindel fit apparaître les ingrédients et un manuel de potions magique.

Prindel : Bon alors ce n'est pas compliqué, tu suis ce qu'il est noté dans le livre.

Ryter commença donc la potion sous la surveillance de Prindel, mais quand il fallait mélanger dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne bleue, Prindel l'arrêta.

Prindel : Tu n'as pas mis le jus de figue ! Ça ne marchera pas si tu ne suis pas les étapes !

Ryter : Il faut suivre les étapes ?

Prindel : Je comprends pourquoi tu es nul en potion..

Ryter : Personne ne m'a expliqué comment faire une potion correctement, Rogue préfère nous retirer des points.

Prindel : Mais enfin tout le monde sais qu'il faut suivre les étapes une par une ! Tu n'as jamais vu tes parents te faire une potion de chocolat chaud ?

Ryter : Non je n'ai jamais vu mes parents me faire un chocolat chaud, je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu mes parents.

Prindel : Et bien maintenant tu le sais, il faut suivre étape par étape !

Ryter ajouta le jus de figue dans la potion après avoir été sermonné par Prindel.

Il leurs fallut deux heures avant que la potion sois parfaite.

La potion était d'une couleur jaune parfaite.

Ryter : Merci pour ton aide, je suis sûr de réussir ma potion cette fois.

Prindel : J'espère bien, tu m'as pris 2heures de mon temps pour faire une dizaine de fois la même potion ! Si au moins elle était utile à quelque chose dans ce Poudlard..

Ryter : Tu as envie de te faire tordre le nez ?

Prindel : Non mais regarder d'autre personne se le faire tordre, pourquoi pas ?

Ryter : Tu es pire que ce que je pensais.

Prindel : Oui mais au moins tu auras un A cette fois.

Ryter : Et ma moyenne t'en remercie.

Prindel : Tu me rendras la pareille une autre fois en échange c'est tout.

Ryter : En quel cours as-tu des difficultés ?

Prindel : T'avouer mes faiblesses ? Non mais tu rêves !

Ryter : C'était pour t'aider !

Prindel : Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, nous ne sommes pas amis et tu n'es pas non plus un Elfe de Maison obligé de subir mes caprices.

Ryter : *soupire* pauvre Elfe.

Prindel : Ils sont fait pour nous servir et aime leurs travail !

Ryter : Je n'en suis pas convaincu.

Prindel : Et bien moi oui, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils se tapent la tête partout quand ils font mal leurs travail.

Ryter : Je te laisse avoir raison sur ce point.

Prindel : C'est bien normal, puisque j'ai raison.

Ryter : Cette petite dispute m'exaspère, je vais donc me déconnecter et alla prendre mon repas.

Prindel : Il est déjà l'heure ?

Ryter : Il exactement 18h25.

Prindel : Dans ce cas je vais aller souper aussi. Bon appétit.

Ryter : Bon appétit à toi aussi.

Prindel : Reviens demain à 15heures tapante ici, je veux être sûr que ta potion n'explosera pas lundi.

Ryter : Bon d'accord, mais je n'aurais qu'une heure, j'ai d'autre chose à faire ensuite.

Prindel : Très bien.

Ryter vit le personnage de Prindel se déconnecter, Harry fit de même avec le sien et enleva son casque.

Il s'étira les bras avant de se lever de sa chaise pour enfin se dirigé vers la grande salle.

Quand il voulut ouvrir les portes de celle-ci une voix trainante se fit entendre derrière lui.

Draco : Alors Potter, on se permet d'être en retard pour le repas ?

Harry : Malfoy je peux en dire tout autant de toi, tu es tout aussi en retard que moi.

Draco : Je ne suis pas chez les Gryffondors, mon retard ne choquera personne tandis que toi.. Il pourrait y avoir une émeute.

Harry : Ce n'est pas un souci pour moi, maintenant si tu le veux bien j'ai faim.

Harry ouvrit les portes de la grande salle et se dirigea vers sa table, ses amis étaient déjà là, Ron le salua avec une cuisse de poulet dans chaque mains.

Ron : Tu es en retard Harry.

Harry : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé Ron ?

Ron : J'ai essayé de te trouver dans le jeu, mais je n'ai pas pu, tu étais où ?

Harry : Dans les cachots.

Ron : Tu faisais quoi là-bas ? Tu n'as pas assez avec le cours de Rogue ?

Harry : On m'a aidé pour faire ma potion.

Hermione : Tu joues toi aussi à ce jeu Harry ?

Harry : Oui, enfin de compte il est plutôt intéressant pour réviser un minimum.

Hermione : Je l'utilise pour ça aussi, mais tout à l'heure c'est honteux j'ai reçu un sors impardonnable !

Harry : Quel était ce sort Hermione ?

Hermione : Le sortilège de la mort. Pourquoi ?

Harry : Par curiosité, tu sais qui est l'auteur de ce sort ?

Hermione : Bien sûr, je lui rendrais la pareille quand je le reverrais ce Prindel !

Harry fut soulager que le sort n'ai pas tué Hermione, mais il décida tout de même de ne pas dévoiler qu'il était avec Prindel quand il à lancer le sort, il se ferait automatiquement pétrifier.

Il en parlera demain à Prindel, que le sort qu'il à lancer à toucher son amie et qu'il devrait faire attention à ses fesses.

Il prit du jus de citrouille et en bu une grande gorgée avant de se servir à manger.

Hermione : Harry, tu n'as pas oublié que tu as un entraînement de Quidditch demain ?

Harry : Non je n'ai pas oublié demain, à 16heures. J'irai réviser un peu ma potion avant.

Hermione: Qui est la personne qui t'aide là-bas ?

Harry : Oh je ne sais pas, je l'ai rencontré dans la grande salle hier.

Ron : Mais oui Hermione, personne ne connaît le prénom des joueurs.

Hermione : Je sais Ron, mais je lui demandais un pseudo.

Harry : Je ne me rappelle plus de son pseudo.

Harry rougit légèrement du à son mensonge, pourquoi protégeait-il ce Prindel ? Il ne sait pas qui est cette personne, il sait juste que c'est un Serpentard de 7ème année.

Quand il eut fini son repas, Harry quitta la table suivit de ses deux meilleurs amis, ils allèrent dans la salle de commune des Gryffondors afin de jouer aux échecs et Hermione lire un livre.

Ce n'est que vers 22 heures qu'ils se quittèrent afin d'aller se coucher.


	4. Potion d'euphorie

**Élixir d'euphorie**

 **Effets :** met de bonne humeur.

 **Effets secondaires :** donne un peu trop envie de chanter et de tordre le nez d'autrui.

 **Description :** couleur jaune

 **Difficulté :** 6ème année minimum

 **Ingrédients:**

Menthe poivrée

6 fèves sopophoriques

4 figues

Épines d'un porc-épic

Infusion d'armoise

 **Préparation :**

Dans un chaudron rempli d'eau et sur le feu :

Ajouter de la menthe poivrée jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne jaune.

Mélanger dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre pour que la potion change de couleur et continuer jusqu'à ce que la couleur jaune soit de retour.

Ajouter quatre figues pour que la potion soit turquoise.

Mélanger dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre la potion change de couleur pour la bleue.

Mélanger dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce que le bleu se change en jaune.

Piller des épines de porc-épic.

Ajouter les épines de porc-épic écrasées, la potion doit devenir bleue à nouveau

Mélanger dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre du violet doit apparaître.

Écraser six fèves soporifique avec le plat d'une lame de couteau.

Ajouter les six fèves sopophoriques pour que la potion se change en turquoise.

Ajouter trois figues pour que la potion devienne rouge.

Une fois celle-ci devenue rouge, ajouter de l'infusion d'armoise pour la rendre jaune.


	5. Chapter 4

Voilà déjà la suite de l'histoire, je m'excuse du fait que cela fasse brouillon pour certain d'entre-vous mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais arranger le bazar étant donné que je ne sais pas faire de longues et belles phrases pour les dialogues, je préfère que ce soit simple et clair sur la personne qui parle (par contre ma phrase là tout de suite n'est peut-être pas très française, sumimasen deshita !).

Je vous assure que je fait de mon mieux pour faire des chapitres intéressant, j'ai même fait l'effort surement de trouver un nom de baseball pour vitre assez pourris je l'avoue (je ne ferais pas de spoil de nom)

Comme certains d'entre vous l'ont remarqué le chapitre 4 n'est pas un chapitre mais une potion, c'est la potion dont on parle dans le chapitre 3, j'ai trouvé intéressant de la mettre afin que vous POUVOIR (je ne sais pas si puissiez se dit donc à vous de conjuguer) voir plus ou moins de quoi il s'agit.

Je ne l'ai pas inventée elle vient du wikia Harry Potter, j'ai prit la version de Rogue pour faire plus crédible.

Voici le lien pour ceux/celles que ça intéresse, je m'en sers pour la disposition des salles de Poudlard, la liste des élèves,..

 **Que diriez-vous que je vous fasse une liste avec les noms de Serpentard rayer au fur et à mesure pour découvrir qui est ce Prindel ?**

* * *

Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il n'avait pas faim et décida de se connecter directement sur Poudlife, il enfila donc son casque et entra en jeu.

Il y avait plusieurs endroits qu'il n'avait jamais visités, ou plus depuis des années.

Sa première visite se fit dans le couloir du 3ème étages de l'aile droite*.

Celle-ci n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite il y a 6ans, le torches s'allumaient comme avant sur son passage, et la porte du fond du couloir était également présente.

Harry l'ouvrit, comme il le pensait le chien à 3 têtes n'était pas là. Si le jeu avait été créé par un élève, il n'aurait jamais pu savoir l'existence de ce chien dans Poudlard.

Pas de trappe au sol non plus, en regardant bien la pièce aurai pu servir de débarras, il y avait des balais usagés ainsi que de vieux chaudron.

Ryter sursauta quand une main se pose sur son bras, il retourna son personnage lentement.

Cet endroit était-il interdit ici aussi ?

Grindus : Ça fait un bail que je n'ai plus mis les pieds ici, même si ce ne sont pas vraiment mes pieds.

Ryter : Ron ! Tu m'as fichu la trouille !

Grindus : Ce n'est qu'un jeu Harry, et puis c'est de ce qu'il aurait pu se trouver derrière cette porte que tu aurais dû avoir peur, pas de moi. Tu te souviens de ce chien ?!

Ryter : Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

Grindus : C'est vrai, il est inoubliable Touffu !

Ryter : Hagrid aime vraiment les animaux bizarres !

Grindus : Tu peux le dire. Dis tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi ? Il y à un truc que j'adorerais faire dans Poudlard, mais cela me coûterais une punition énorme.

Harry suivit Grindus dans les couloirs, c'est une fois arrivé dans le hall principal que Ron décida de s'arrêter, il fit apparaître deux battes de baseball et plusieurs balle.

Ryter : Tu veux faire un baseball ?

Grindus : Non pas un baseball, un basevitre.

Ryter : Un quoi ?

Grindus : Tu prends la batte, une balle et tu vises les vitres là-haut, le but c'est de la casser !

Sur cette explication Grindus montra un exemple à Harry, la balle ne toucha pas la vitre, mais rebondis sur le mur et vint s'écraser sur Grindus, le personnage tomba sur le sol.

Ryter explosa de rire quand il vit son meilleur ami à terre.

Ryter : Heureusement que tu ne voulais pas le faire dans le vrai Poudlard tu aurais eu vraiment mal, mais ça aurait été encore plus drôle !

Grindus : Oh ça va, essaye si tu penses pouvoir faire mieux !

Ryter pris la batte à son tour, il lui fallut 3essais avant d'enfin touché la balle, il ne cassa pas la vitre du haut mais une en bas, un grand fracas se fit entendre, ce qui ameuta les joueurs environnant.

Grindus : Tu vois tu es aussi nul que moi !

Tarinder un Poufsouffle de 7ème année prit la batte des mains de Ryter ainsi qu'une balle, en un coup la balle se dirigea sur une vitre et la brisa, il fut applaudi tandis que Ryter et Grindus restèrent ébahi.

Grindus : Tu as triché j'en suis sûr !

Tarinder : Pourquoi je tricherais ?

Grindus : Tu n'as même pas eu besoin de visé !

Tarinder : Cela serait honteux venant d'un batteur.

Grindus : Un batteur, tu vois tu as triché !

Tarinder : Si tu le prends comme ça.

Ryter : Ce n'est pas de la triche, c'est le but du jeu non ?

Grindus : Mais il est batteur, nous on ne jette pas de souaffle dans les anneaux !

Ryter : Laisse tomber, d'accord ? Personne ne perd ou gagne.

Grindus : Bon d'accord, mais dès que je sais qui il est, je ne le laisse pas mettre un souaffle dans mon but !

Ryter : Ce n'est pas déjà ton boulot ?

Grindus : Avec lui encore plus !

Ryter : Quel têtu tu fais.

Grindus boudeur se déconnecta, Ryter quant à lui décida qu'il était l'heure d'aller prouvé à ce Prindel qu'il ne raterait pas sa potion le lendemain.

Il se dirigea donc à nouveau vers les cachots espérant ne jamais y remettre les pieds par la suite.

Prindel était déjà là, assis sur un tabouret devant une table remplie des ingrédients qu'ils auraient besoin.

Ryter : Bonjour Prindel, tu es en avance.

Prindel : J'avais des trucs à faire.

Ryter : Bon et bien je vais m'y mettre assez vite alors. J'ai un entraînement de Quidditch ensuite.

Prindel : Tu fais donc partie de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors, cela restreint encore plus la liste des possibilités !

Ryter : Tu fais du Quidditch ?

Prindel : Oui quand vous nous laissez nous entraîner.

Ryter : Ce n'est pas plutôt à moi de dire ça ? Vous changez sans cesse vos heures.

Prindel : Les horaires ne conviennent pas toujours à tout le monde.

Ryter : Pourquoi ne pas s'arranger avant de s'inscrire ?

Prindel : Parce que ce sont des incompétents avec une mémoire de troll.

Ryter : Tu es vraiment le Serpentard typique.

Prindel : Tout le monde ne peut pas être aimable avec tout le monde.

Ryter : Il y a bien des gens que je n'apprécie pas tu sais ?

Prindel : Qui donc ?

Ryter : Je ne vais surement pas te l'avouer, tu risquerais de le retourner contre moi.

Ryter, avait réussi sa potion parfaitement en moins de 10 minutes. Il était sûr d'avoir une bonne note le lendemain ce qui ferait les pieds de Rogue.

Prindel : Tu m'épates, tu n'as rien raté.

Ryter : J'ai bien retenu les heures d'entraînement de hier, grâce à toi.

Prindel : Je suis un bon prof, surtout en potion.

Ryter : J'ai bien remarqué ça, mais honnêtement je n'ai pas encore trouvé de Serpentard mauvais en Potion.

Prindel : Parkinson est une vraie plaie pourtant. Il faut toujours réparer ses erreurs. Que ce soit sur parchemin ou dans un chaudron.

Ryter : Et bien je peux l'éliminée de la liste des élèves de Serpentard.

Prindel : Me prendrais-tu pour une sorcière Ryter ?

Ryter : On ne sait jamais après tout on peut choisir le sexe de notre personnage à l'inscription.

Prindel : Donc je vais devoir rajouter les filles sur ma liste de Gryffondor possible.

Ryter : Cela va te compliquer la tâche.

Prindel : As-tu une copine Ryter ? Ou un copain bien entendu.

Ryter : Pourquoi cette question ?

Prindel : As-tu oublié notre petit jeu de devinette ?

Ryter : Non pas du tout. Je n'ai ni copine ni copain.

Prindel : Mince ! Je ne peux éliminer que Weasley !

Ryter : C'est déjà un bon début je trouve. Et toi en as-tu une ou un ?

Prindel : Je pense que cela est en cour.

Ryter : J'espère pour toi que ce ne sera pas quelqu'un de Serpentard, qu'elle horreur.

Prindel : Tu devrais y aller si tu veux oser espérer nous battre au prochain match.

Ryter : Tu as raison je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Nous nous verrons demain en cours, en quelque sorte.

Prindel : Tu seras plus facilement reconnaissable si tu es la seule personne à avoir une bonne note parmi les nuls.

Ryter : Tu as raison, je devrais rater ma potion.

Harry se déconnecta et se dirigea vers les vestiaires de Quidditch, il enfila sa tenue d'attrapeur, pris son balai, mis sa baguette dans son casier et se dirigea sur le terrain en attendant les autres joueurs afin de pouvoir commencer l'entraînement.

Ils n'arrêtèrent l'entraînement qu'une demi-heure avant le repas du soir, afin d'avoir le temps de se doucher et d'aller jusqu'à la grande salle.

Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de spectateur à cause de la pluie, juste quelques Gryffondors.

Dumbledore fit son discours habituel de fin de semaine ainsi qu'un récapitulatif des points des quatre maisons.

Plus de 50 points avaient été retiré à Gryffondor cette semaine, il faut dire que les premières années n'étaient pas de tout repos.


	6. Chapter 5

Je m'excuse pour la longue attente, même si c'est moins d'une semaine, je voulais déjà écrire avant hier mais douée comme je suis j'ai réussis à me brûlé les doigts de la main gauche avec de la vapeur.

Résultat brûlure au 3ème degré et pas moyen de bouger mes doigts sans avoir mal.

Après la main dans de l'eau et enroulée dans un essuie-main pendant plus de 12h, me voilà enfin.

C'est un chapitre un peu bizarre je l'avoue, mon imagination à déborder et je ne suis pas sûre que mes phrases sont cohérentes (bien que je n'en suis jamais totalement certaine).

Bref bonne lecture.

La liste d'élève est faite, elle est mise comme pour le chapitre de la potion.

* * *

En se réveillant, Harry comme à son habitude mis ses lunettes et se dirigea vers la douche.

Ron ne l'avait pas réveillé et quand il vu l'heure, Harry se pressa dans les cachots, il fallait toujours avoir 5 mins d'avance au cours de Rogue.

Il arriva essoufflé et à peine installé Rogue poussa la porte violemment, celle-ci claqua contre le mur avant de se refermer.

Rogue : Sortez vos livres et commencer votre potion !

Hermione : Professeur, nous ne faisons pas des équipes aujourd'hui ?

Rogue : Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide mademoiselle je-sais-tout.

Hermione : Désolé Harry, je ne peux pas t'aider cette fois.

Harry : Je la connais par cœur ne t'en fais pas.

Les élèves commencèrent leurs potions, après 10 minutes Harry leva le bras.

Rogue : Qu'avez-vous encore fait Potter ?

Harry : J'ai fini ma potion professeur.

Rogue touilla dans la potion, elle est parfaite.

Rogue : Comment est-ce possible ? Vous avez triché avoué Potter !

Harry : Non professeur, j'ai étudié la potion tout le week-end.

Rogue : Ce n'est pas possible que vous arriviez enfin à faire une potion correctement sans tricher même si vous avez étudié tout le week-end, ce n'est jamais arrivé en 6 ans !

Harry : On m'a montrer comment faire Professeur.

Rogue : Qui donc vous à montrer ? Granger ?

Harry : Je ne sais pas Professeur.

Rogue : Vous vous fichez de moi ! Retenue ! Comment peut-on ne pas savoir qui nous aide ?! J'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor !

Harry : Mais ...

Rogue : F

BOUMMM la potion de Neville explosa, le liquide qui en sortait était verte, on aurait dit que la chose marchait. Des bulles explosaient ou fur et à mesure que le liquide se dirigeait vers le sol.

Rogue fit tourner sa baguette et le liquide disparu.

Rogue : Neville votre créature obtient un F, je vous ai demandé une potion !

Neville ne dit rien et accepta sa note.

Harry se renfrogna sur son tabouret, les Serpentards esquissaient un sourire démoniaque à l'entente de la retenue infligée à Harry.

Daphné Greengrass : Ce sont vraiment des incompétents ces Gryffondors !

Rogue : Mademoiselle Greengrass, votre potion non plus n'est pas un modèle de perfection.

A la fin du cours, Harry remballa ses affaires après avoir nettoyé son chaudron.

Hermione : C'est injuste la note qu'il t'a attribué, tu méritais un A !

Harry : Le plus injuste est de devoir resté une heure de plus en fin de journée avec lui.

Ron : C'est vraiment un sale type !

Harry : N'en parlons plus d'accord ? J'irais à sa retenue, et ma moyenne ne remontera pas aujourd'hui non plus.

Le reste des cours se passa sans encombre, Harry après avoir mangé retourna dans les cachots, frappa à la porte et attendit le signal de Rogue pour entrer.

Il n'eut de réponse que 5 minutes plus tard quand Malfoy sorti de la classe.

Rogue : Allez-vous en Potter, votre retenue est annulée.

Harry : Comment ça annulée ?

Rogue : J'ai d'autres choses de prévues, mais si vous voulez tant que ça faire votre retenue, je suis sûr que Rusard vous trouveras quelque chose à faire.

Harry : Bonne nuit Professeur.

Harry repartit étonner mais soulager dans son dortoir, il sortit ses parchemins et commença à rédiger son devoir sur l'étude des Moldus 'comment les moldus se déplacent-ils tous les jours' un devoir des plus simples pour Harry.

Il finit son devoir en moins de 30 minutes, le plus dur était d'expliquer le fonctionnement de chaque type de transport.

Quand il eut fini, il alluma son ordinateur, mis son casque et entra en jeu.

Il n'irait pas dans la grande salle aujourd'hui, après tout même avec l'aide de Prindel il avait eu une mauvaise note, il ne pourrait pas le lui avouer.

Il décida d'aller visiter la salle des Professeurs.

Elle était grande et plusieurs sièges y étaient installé, une grande table prenait toute la place au centre de la pièce, il s'installa donc dans un fauteuil.

D'autres joueurs avaient eu la même idée que lui apparemment, il ne pouvait reconnaître personne avec ces pseudos Griffith, Palin, Trino, …

Il n'avait encore jamais vu ses joueurs là, peut-être venaient-ils tous ici chaque jours ?

Il vit une petite fenêtre s'ouvrir devant son personnage, c'était un message de Prindel :

'Je sais qui tu es, j'ai donc gagné le jeu, vient recevoir ton gage dans le hall d'entrée'

Harry ne sachant pas comment répondre à un message, se dirigea vers le hall, quand il y arriva, Prindel y était déjà, assis sur l'un des appuis fenêtre.

Prindel : Tu es lent, Potter.

Ryter : Comment sais-tu qui je suis ?

Prindel : Le cours de potion de ce matin t'a trahi, tu as dit avoir été aidé et vu que pour une fois ta potion était réussie..

Ryter : Quel est mon gage ?

Prindel : Je vais t'envoyer une photo, télécharge là et arrange toi pour que Pansy Parkinson l'obtienne.

Ryter : Elle n'acceptera jamais rien de moi.

Prindel : De toi non mais de Drago Malfoy, oui, dit lui simplement que ça vient de lui.

Ryter : Bien, quand ça ?

Prindel : Le plus vite possible.

Ryter : D'accord envoie la moi. Je demanderais à Ron de la télécharger et je m'arrangerais pour que Pansy l'aie.

Prindel : Ca n'a pas l'air de te déranger.

Ryter : Je n'ai pas besoin de lui parler, si ?

Prindel : Tu fais comme tu veux, mais elle doit avoir cette photo le plus rapidement possible.

Ryter : D'accord, elle l'aura.

Prindel envoya la photo par message, Harry la mise sur le coin de son écran, quand il déconnectera il demandera à Ron de la lui télécharger.

Il s'attendait à un gage plus difficile que ça.

Ryter : Comment savais-tu que je serais en jeu et pas à ma retenue ?

Prindel : Une intuition on va dire.

Ryter : Bon d'accord, j'accepte ta réponse, mais juste pour cette fois.

Prindel : Pour te féliciter d'avoir eu une note aussi désastreuse avec une potion parfaite, que dirais-tu de visiter le dortoir des Serpentards ?

Ryter : J'ai une condition pour le gage avant ça.

Prindel : La qu'elle ?

Ryter : Personne ne doit connaître mon pseudo en jeu.

Prindel : J'ai bien l'intention de faire durer le plaisir, Potter.

Ryter : Ce n'est pas en disant mon nom que ça va rester secret.

Prindel : C'est une vieille habitude. Bon tu viens ?

Harry suivit Prindel, il n'avait jamais été dans le couloir du dortoir des Serpentards, Prindel s'arrêta devant le portrait en attendant que celui-ci s'ouvre.

Une fois ouvert, Harry suivit Prindel à l'intérieur et découvrit un décor vert et argent, quoi de plus normal pour le dortoir des Serpentards ?

Contrairement à la salle commune des Gryffondors, il n'y avait pas de table d'échec.

La salle table qu'il y avait était entre la cheminée et les fauteuils.

Ryter : Elle ressemble vraiment à ça votre salle commune ?

Prindel : La table est plus en bordel d'habitude et le fauteuil est généralement infesté de première année.

Ryter : Donc les Serpentards sont bordélique ?

Prindel : Juste Pansy, Goyle et Théodore, à eux trois ils n'y a plus moyens de passer sans lancer de sort.

Ryter : Intéressant.

Prindel : En quoi est-ce intéressant ?

Ryter : Ca veut dire que toi tu n'es pas bordélique non ?

Prindel : Je t'aurais bien montré ma chambre, mais cela me grillerais automatiquement.

Ryter : Et comment ?

Prindel : C'est comme ça Potter, je vais juste me contenter de te faire faire le tour du propriétaire sans te donner trop de détail.

Ryter : Ca me convient.

Harry suivit Prindel dans les escaliers et entra dans l'un des dortoirs, les lits à baldaquin étaient couvert de draps vert garnis d'un serpent argenté, cela était de même pour les tentures et les tapis.

Prindel referma la porte derrière Harry qui regardait les moindres recoins de la pièce.

Il ne sentit pas le personnage de Prindel coller contre lui et quand il se retourna afin de regarder derrière lui, les bras pixélisé de Prindel l'attrapèrent.

Ryter : Un problème ?

Prindel : Non, aucun.

Prindel approcha son visage de celui d'Harry et l'embrassa, Harry bien que ce fut juste un jeu poussa Prindel et se déconnecta automatiquement, il irait télécharger cette photo plus tard.


	7. liste élèves

Voici une liste d'élèves pour que vous puissiez suivre l'évolution des recherches entre Harry et Prindel :

 **Gryffondor :**

Harry POTTER

Ronald WEASLEY (est en couple et n'a plus d'animal)  


Hermione GRANGER (est en couple et bonne en potion)  


Seamus FINNIGAN(ne fait pas de quidditch)  


Parvati PATIL (n'a pas d'animal)  


Dean THOMAS(ne fait pas de quidditch)  


Lavande BROWN (n'a pas d'animal)  


Neville LONDUBAT(ne fait pas de quidditch)  


* * *

 **Serpentard :**

Pansy PARKINSON(ne fait pas de quidditch)

Blaise Zabini(ne fait pas de quidditch)

Draco MALFOY

Vincent CRABBE

Grégory Goyle

Milicent BULSTRODE(ne fait pas de quidditch)

Théodore NOTT(ne fait pas de quidditch)

Daphné GREENGRASS(ne fait pas de quidditch)

* * *

Et voici les détails qui permettent de barré les noms :

Ryter : Non je ne le suis pas, je suis né de parents sorciers.

* * *

Ryter : Tu es d'une lignée de sang pur surement.

Prindel : Comment as-tu deviné ?

* * *

Prindel : As-tu un animal ?

Ryter : Bien sûr que oui.

* * *

Ryter : Bien dans ce cas.. As-tu une bonne moyenne en Potion ?

Prindel : Comment oses-tu ne serait-ce penser que je pourrais être nul ?!

* * *

Prindel : Mais je suis persuadé que tu pensais que j'avais des E !

Ryter : Je n'aurais pas été le seul au moins, j'ai l'impression que Rogue me déteste.

* * *

Ryter : Bon et bien je vais m'y mettre assez vite alors. J'ai un entraînement de Quidditch ensuite.

* * *

Ryter : Tu fais du Quidditch ?

Prindel : Oui quand vous nous laissez nous entraîner.

* * *

Ryter : Non pas du tout. Je n'ai ni copine ni copain.

* * *

Ryter : Donc les Serpentards sont bordélique ?

Prindel : Juste Pansy, Goyle et Théodore, à eux trois ils n'y a plus moyens de passer sans lancer de sort.


	8. Chapitre 6

Bonjour, bonsoir cher lecteurs, je voulait attendre qu'il y ai 100 vues sur le derniers chapitre mais ce n'est jamais arrivé alors je poste ce chapitre qui est près depuis bien un mois.

Bonne lecture.

Je m'excuse encore des fautes potentielle ^^

Il y a peut-être certain d'entre-vous qui veulent apprendre les Kanjis Japonais, donc je met le nom vers mon blog récemment commencer(aujourd'hui pour tout dire) : kanjiflashcard . skyrock .com (enlever les espace pour taper dans la barre de recherche)

Voilà voilà, si je n'ai plus de lecteurs, j'arrêterai de poster les chapitres, ça ne sert à rien de prendre de la place sur le site pour rien après tout ^^

* * *

Harry se reconnecta 3 heures plus tard pour aller télécharger cette maudite photo.

Quand elle apparut sur son bureau, il la regarda et retint un fou rire, il pourrait se servir de ça contre la personne sur la photo.

Il écrit le nom de Pansy Parkinson au dos et la donna à Hedwige, la chouette s'en alla sur le champ en direction du destinataire.

Ce Prindel est un génie, si son but est d'attaquer Draco Malfoy, son idée est plutôt parfaite quoi de mieux qu'une photo de celui-ci embrassant un autre garçon ?

Il en sera scandalisé quand Pansy irait lui demander des explications.

Harry : Il faut absolument que je vois ça !

Ron : Voir quoi ?

Harry : Malfoy qui se fait humilier par sa copine !

Ron : Où ? Quand ? Comment ?

Harry : Je ne sais pas te répondre Ron, mais je veux voir ça !

Ron : Qui ne voudrais pas le voir ?!

Harry : Hermione surement ?

Ron : Tu rigoles c'est la première à lui avoir collé son poing au milieu du nez !

Harry : Un point pour toi !

Ron : C'est d'avoir grandi avec des Moldus qui fait que tu es aussi nul niveau humour ?

Harry : C'est surement la faute des Dursley !

Les deux Gryffondors continuaient de plaisanté sur le chemin de la grande salle sans remarqué les rires qu'il y avait partout.

Une fois assis à leurs place Seamus leurs tendis une photo que Harry avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt et cette fois ne se retint pas de rire, Malfoy allait être vert de rage quand il verrait ça, au moins il sera parfaitement en accord avec son uniforme.

Toute l'école ne parlait que de ça, que ce soit à table ou dans les couloirs.

Il paraîtrait même que les filles en parlent entre elles dans les toilettes !

Harry ayant oublié l'incident sur Poudlife décida de se reconnecter pour féliciter Prindel.

Une fois en jeu, il apparut là où il s'était déconnecté, c'est-à-dire dans le dortoir des Serpentards, Prindel n'y était pas bien évidement, mais il le vit connecté dans sa liste d'amis.

Il devrait vraiment y avoir un système de localisation sur ce jeu ça faciliterais tellement la vie !

Harry sortit du dortoir, descendit les escaliers pour arriver dans la salle commune et le vis, il était là assis dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée.

Quand Prindel le vit, il se releva brusquement.

Prindel : Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?!

Ryter : Ca quoi ?

Prindel : Les photos qui circulent partout dans l'école !

Ryter : Je pensais que c'était toi.

Prindel : Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ?!

Ryter : C'est toi qui m'as donné la photo de Malfoy non ?

Prindel : Mais je n'ai pas dit que tu devais la multiplier !

Ryter : Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait, je l'ai envoyée à Pansy Parkinson comme tu as voulu que je le fasse et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Prindel : Donc ce serait Pansy qui aurait multiplié la photo et distribuée à tout le monde d'après toi ?

Ryter : Je ne vois personne d'autre si ce n'est ni toi ni moi.

Prindel : Il faut que j'en sois sûr !

Ryter : Mais pourquoi tu te fâches, c'est que Malfoy.

Prindel : Justement, c'est Malfoy !

Ryter : Et alors ?

Prindel : Laisse tomber Potter. Et viens avec moi.

Ryter : Pas question, la dernière fois que je t'ai suivi tu m'as embrassé !

Prindel : Fait pas ta Sainte-Nitouche !

Ryter : Dis-moi d'abord où tu veux aller ?

Prindel : Trouver cette Pansy de malheur !

Ryter : Tu es sûr qu'elle joue à ce jeu ?

Prindel : Absolument, je connais même son pseudo et où elle est toujours si tu veux tout savoir.

Ryter : Pourquoi je dois venir avec toi ?

Prindel : Parce que si ce n'est pas elle, c'est que c'est toi !

Ryter : Mais je t'ai dit que ce n'est pas moi !

Prindel : Je m'en fiche Potter ! Viens !

Harry suivit Prindel dans les couloirs du château virtuel, ils se dirigèrent vers la volière, plusieurs personnages étaient présent et ne firent pas attention à eux.

Prindel : Elle est là !

Grafus : Je me demandais quand tu allais faire ton apparition.

Prindel : C'est toi qui à fais ça ?!

Grafus : J'ai reçu une chouette, je me suis dit que je devais le partagé avec tout le monde.

Prindel : Pourquoi tu as partagé avec tout le monde ?!

Grafus : Punition.

Prindel : Punition de quoi ?!

Grafus : Tu es infidèle mon chéri. Donc je te le fais payer !

Ryter : Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans vos querelles d'amoureux mais maintenant qu'on est fixé sur qui a fait le coup, je peux partir ?

Grafus : Qui c'est lui ? Ta nouvelle copine ?

Prindel : Comme si ça pouvait l'être, tu l'as bien vu ?

Ryter : Je suis toujours là !

Grafus : Un Gryffondor et pourquoi pas ? Tu préfères les Poufsouffles peut-être ?

Prindel cassa l'une des cages de la salle en la jetant rageusement sur le sol avant de se retourné, et de tirer Ryter par le bras.

Harry se laissa traîner jusqu'en bas des escaliers avant de retirer son bras.

Ryter : Pansy ne sort pas avec Malfoy ?

Prindel: Si.

Ryter : Donc elle trompe Malfoy avec toi ? C'est plutôt une bonne chose non ?

Prindel : Probablement.

Ryter : Donc techniquement elle ne peut pas te reprocher d'être infidèle si elle-même l'est.

Prindel : C'est une conne.

Ryter rigola voyant l'expression du personnage de Prindel.

Prindel : Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait rire Potter ?

Ryter : Tu as du trop resté chez les Serpentards ou alors on vous apprend à faire cette tête de Merlin constipé !

Prindel : Ce n'est pas drôle !

Ryter : Oh allez détends-toi c'est qu'un jeu.

Prindel : Mais pas ce qu'il se passe en dehors de ce fichu jeu !

Harry rapprocha son personnage de celui de Prindel et inconsciemment l'embrassa, Prindel répondit au baiser quasi-instantanément, il passa ses bras autour du cou de Ryter afin que celui-ci ne s'échappe pas encore une fois.

Le baiser bien que virtuel se faisait doux bien que Harry ne savais pas pourquoi il avait eu cette envie subite.

Grindus : Harry ?!

Le couple se détacha vivement tandis que Prindel fus projeter contre le mur un peu plus loin.

Ryka : Harry, tu savais qui c'était depuis le début, pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?!

Ryter : Tu te serais mise en colère contre moi après.

Grindus : La vraie question est, pourquoi tu l'embrasses ?!

Ryter: Je ...

Prindel : Une expérience.

Ryka : Mais tu fais des expériences sur tout le monde ma parole ?

Prindel : Et pourquoi je n'en ferais pas, on est bien sur un jeu non ?

Ryka : Ne prends pas Harry pour un testeur !

Prindel : Tu préfèrerais que ce soit toi Granger ?

Ryka : Non ! Comment sais-tu qui je suis ?

Prindel : Si lui c'est Potter toi tu es Granger, logique non ?

Ryka : Il n'a pas que moi comme amie.

Grindus : Il n'y a que toi qui sois une mère poule Hermione.

Ryter : C'est vrai.

Ryka : Et en quoi consistais l'expérience cette fois ?

Prindel : Voir si on sent ce que ça fait quand on touche quelqu'un.

Ryka : Concluant ?

Prindel : Très, tu devrais essayer avec le rouquin. Si tu veux en avoir la preuve.

Grindus : Vient Hermione on s'en va.

Prindel afficha un sourire triomphant et les regardas partir.

Ryter : Une expérience hein ? C'était donc ça.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait eu un pincement au cœur quand Prindel avait dit ça.

Il voulut s'en aller sur ses paroles mais Prindel lui tenais le bras.

Prindel : Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je leurs disent que tu m'as pratiquement sauté dessus ? J'ai juste trouvé une excuse vite fait, ça t'éviteras une réputation aussi dégringolante que la mienne.

Ryter : Aussi dégringolante que la tienne ?

Prindel : Oublie ça.

Ryter : Dis-moi, je suis curieux maintenant.

Prindel : Ce n'est pas important.

Ryter : D'ailleurs quand vais-je savoir qui tu es ?

Prindel : Je ne sais pas un jour peut-être.

Ryter : Ce n'est pas juste, toi tu sais qui je suis.

Prindel : Moi j'ai trouvé qui tu es.

Ryter : Bon très bien.

Prindel : Je n'ai toujours pas vu le dortoir des Gryffondors.

Ryter : C'est le même que le tien, en d'autres couleurs.

Prindel : Tu avais promis Potter !

Ryter : Une autre fois peut-être, je vais dormir.

Prindel : Bien ça m'arrange, j'ai des occupations à cette heure-ci.

Ryter : Quel genre ?

Prindel : Du genre qui ne te regarde pas Potter.

Ryter : Bon d'accord. Bonne nuit Prindel.

Prindel : Bonne nuit Potter.

Harry se déconnecta et se coucha sur son lit afin de penser à cette envie soudaine d'embrasser Prindel et ce pincement au cœur.

Après plus d'une heure de réflexion il en décréta qu'il ne réussirait pas à dormir sans faire sa balade quotidienne dans les couloirs du château.

Il enfila donc ses baskets, pris sa cape et commença sa balade.

Il avançait dans les couloirs tranquillement avec sa cape sur la tête, mais quand il tourna dans un couloir il heurta de plein fouet une personne.

Tous deux tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, la cape d'Harry tomba elle aussi sur le sol.

Quand il releva la tête il aperçut Malfoy.

Harry : Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention non ?

Malfoy : Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui ne devrais pas être dans les couloirs Potter ?

Harry se rappela que Prindel l'appelait sans cesse Potter, et que à par Malfoy et les professeurs, personne ne le faisait.

Harry : Prindel ?!

Malfoy : Je suis donc découvert.

Harry : Attends c'est toi qui m'a envoyer la photo pour que je la donne à Pansy ?!

Malfoy : Qui d'autre que moi aurais pu avoir cette photo, enfin avant que toute l'école ne l'ai.

Harry : C'est toi aussi qui m'as aidé pour Potion ?

Malfoy : Je t'ai aussi couvert pour ta retenue avec Rogue.

Harry : Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

Malfoy : N'est-ce pas évident ?

Harry : Non pas du tout.

Malfoy : Je n'allais tout de même pas te laissé avoir une retenue alors que tu ne la méritais même pas

Harry : Préfet en chef, voilà donc tes occupations nocturnes si secrètes.

Malfoy : Granger ne doit pas être bien loin elle aussi.

Harry : Bon et bien cher monsieur gay, je m'en vais loin avant de me faire retirer des points.

Malfoy : On est dans le même bateau Potter !

Harry : Quel bateau ? Tu y es seul Malfoy.

Malfoy : Tu es sûr de ça ?

Harry : Absolument.

Harry ramassa sa cape et voulu la remettre sur sa tête quand il sentit Malfoy se presser contre lui et le tiré derrière une armure.

Harry : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Malfoy : Tais-toi !

Harry : Pourquoi je dev..

Malfoy venait de plaquer ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry afin de le faire taire, Harry ouvrit de grands yeux mais ne repoussa pas Draco.

Le Serpentard se recula une fois que les bruits de pas se soient dissipés.

Harry ne bougea pas alors que son cœur lui, était proche de l'arrêt cardiaque.

Malfoy : Hey Potter ça va ?

Harry: Vous est horrible!

Malfoy : Tu aurais préféré avoir une retenue pour promenade nocturne interdite ?

Harry : Oui !

Malfoy : Les Gryffondors sont têtus !


	9. Horaire G-S

Oha, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, c'est juste l'horaire de cours des Gryffondors et Serpentards pour que tout le monde (y compris moi) s'y retrouve dans les jours de la semaine.

Et puis ça m'aide pas mal pour ne pas me paumé dans l'horaire pour que ce soit cohérent, histoire de pas dire qu'un lundi ils ont métamorphose alors que de base non.

Je m'active pour vous faire parvenir deux chapitres d'un coup pour dans une semaine !

Tout le travail que j'avais fournit sur la fic à été réduit à néant car mon pc m'a lâché, le temps d'en acheter un autre et de retaper tout ce que je me souvient avoir mis et je vous poste ça.

Même dans mon lit je ne fait pas de pause, j'écris tout ce qui me revient sur une feuille avant de reclasser tout ça pour retaper le tout.

Ne me tuer pas d'accord ?

Dans une semaine promis vous avez deux chapitres de plus de 2 000 mots chacun !

* * *

 **LUNDI**

9h-10h15 : Histoire de la magie

10h15-10h30 : Récréation

10h30-11h45 Potions

12h-13h : Pause Midi

13h-14h15: Divination

14h15-14h30 : Pause

14h30-15h45 : Défense contre les Forces du Mal

* * *

 **MARDI**

9h-10h15 : Sortilèges

10h15-10h30 : Récréation

10h30-11h45 Métamorphose

12h-13h : Pause Midi

13h-14h15: Soins aux créatures magiques

14h15-14h30 : Pause

14h30-15h45 : Botanique

* * *

 **MERCREDI**

9h-10h15 : Divination

10h15-10h30 : Récréation

10h30-11h45 Métamorphose

12h-13h : Pause Midi

13h-14h15: Botanique

14h15-14h30 : Pause

14h30-15h45 : Soins aux créatures magiques

* * *

 **JEUDI**

9h-10h15 : Potions

10h15-10h30 : Récréation

10h30-11h45 Métamorphose

12h-13h : Pause Midi

13h-14h15: Défense contre les Forces du Mal

14h15-14h30 : Pause

14h30-15h45 : Sortilèges

* * *

 **VENDREDI**

9h-10h15 : Histoire de la magie

10h15-10h30 : Récréation

10h30-11h45 Sortilèges

12h-13h : Pause Midi

13h-14h15: Potions

14h15-14h30 : Pause

14h30-15h45 : Défense contre les Forces du Mal


	10. Chapitre 7

Voici déjà un des deux chapitres promis !

Harry remit sa cape sur sa tête et s'en alla le plus rapidement qu'il le put.

Quand il eut enfin passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il monta les marche se mit sur son lit à baldaquin et en ferma les tentures.

Il rangea sa cape sous son oreillers, pris sa baguette lança un Lumos, pris un livre et entrepris d'étudier.

Harry ne cessa de repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer, donc impossible de retenir quoi que ce soit.

Ce ne fut qu'après 20 minutes qu'il se décida enfin à laisser tomber pour se coucher.

A peine avait-il fermé les yeux qu'il revit les yeux gris de Malfoy.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, les refermas et réessaya de s'endormir toute la nuit.

Le réveil était aussi fatiguant que les autres, si pas plus.

Harry pris sa douche plus tôt que tous les autres de sa chambre, il était à peine 7h du matin qu'il était déjà près pour ses cours qui ne se déroulaient que 1h30 plus tard.

Hermione : Harry tu as une mine affreuse !

Harry : Bonjour Hermione.

Hermione : Tu as encore eu une insomnie ?

Harry : La pire de toutes.

Hermione : Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Harry : Rien de particulier.

Hermione : Tu devrais demander une potion de sommeil à Madame Pomfresh.

Harry : J'irais tout-à-l'heure après les cours.

Hermione : J'y irais avec toi si tu veux.

Harry : Non merci Hermione.

Que ce soit le cours de potions ou de métamorphose, tous les deux étaient particulièrement calme étant donné que Malfoy n'avait pas daigner faire acte de présence.

Harry en fut soulager d'ailleurs, sinon il l'aurait surement changé en crapaud au beau milieu d'un cours ou encore accidentellement fait exploser sa potion sur Malfoy.

Mais comme il n'était pas là, rien de tout cela ne s'était produit.

Comme promis, une fois les cours terminé, Harry alla à l'infirmerie demander une potion de sommeil à Madame Pomfresh.

Harry repartit de l'infirmerie avec une fiole à la main, le liquide était de couleur mauve ou de petit bulle blanche montaient infiniment à la surface.

Une fois qu'il fut rentré dans son dortoir, il s'installa sur son lit et bu la fiole d'un coup, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de s'endormir jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Quand il se réveilla, il fila à la douche, enfila son uniforme et descendis dans la grande salle afin de prendre son petit déjeuner.

Il avait une faim énorme, surement un effet secondaire de la potion.

A sa grande surprise la salle était presque vide, seuls quelques élèves déjeunaient, il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça et s'installa à sa place habituelle et profita du silence pour faire ses devoirs qu'il n'avait pas fait la vieille.

Les devoirs de Rogue étaient de plus en plus longs au fur et à mesure des années, ils avaient commencé par 1 parchemin et maintenant c'était 4 !

Harry qui avait déjà du mal à en remplir un correctement se força à trouver dans un coin de son cerveau des informations qui pourraient s'avérer être utile et lui rapporter quelques points supplémentaire.

? : Tu devrais consulter le livre ''Mille herbe et champignons magiques'' de Phyllida Augirolle.

Harry : Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ?

Draco : On aurait dit que tu avais besoin d'aide, dans un élan de bonté je me suis dit que te donner le titre d'un bouquin te serais utile, mais si tu ne veux pas de mon aide débrouilles-toi.

Harry : Et bien maintenant que ta bonne action est finie, tu peux retourner à ta table.

Draco : Comme si j'avais l'intention de rester ici, ça grouille de Gryffondor dans le coin.

Harry : Pourtant tu es venu de ton plein gré.

Draco : Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait des Gryffondors à 6h du matin. Encore moins toi.

Harry : Et bien aujourd'hui comme tu le vois, je suis ici et ta compagnie ne m'aide absolument pas pour faire ce fichu devoirs ! Donc tu m'excuseras mais j'aimerais finir mon déjeuner pour aller chercher le livre que tu m'as si ''gentiment'' conseillé.

Draco : Ne traîne pas de trop il ne te reste que 2heures.

Harry fini son déjeuner et partit munis de ses parchemins à la bibliothèque.

Il chercha après le livre dans tous les étalages avant de demander à la bibliothécaire où il se trouvait.

Harry aurait eu du mal à le trouver, car il avait été emprunté le jour avant par Draco Malfoy.

Harry pesta intérieurement et retourna dans la grande salle, il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards déposa ses livres sur la table et s'installa à son tour en face de Draco.

Draco : Tu as déjà fini Potter ?

Harry : Ne joue pas à ça avec moi et donne-moi le livre.

Draco : Sinon quoi ?

Harry : Je ne m'en irais pas d'ici.

Draco : Et bien dans ce cas, le voici.

Draco ouvrit son sac et en sortit un livre d'une épaisseur d'au moins 5 centimètres.

Harry le prit et se releva.

Draco : Reste ici Potter ! J'en ai besoin aussi de ce livre !

Harry : Tu as ce livre depuis hier Malfoy !

Draco : Je n'ai pas pu peaufiner mon devoir avec les entraînements de Quidditch.

Harry : Ah oui tu es adepte des O j'avais oublié.

Draco : Donc maintenant que tu as compris ça, repose ce livre sur la table.

Harry : Pourquoi devrais-je faire mes devoirs en ta compagnie ?

Draco : Tu préfèrerais avoir un T peut-être ?

Harry : Bon d'accord, puisque je n'ai pas le choix.

Harry repose le livre sur la table et s'installa sur le banc ainsi que son parchemin et sa plume.

Draco fit de même et ouvrit ensuite le livre à la page qui l'intéressait, des notes étaient gribouillée dans le livre.

Harry regarda le devoir de Draco, et n'en cru pas ses yeux, il y avait déjà 4 parchemins et Malfoy y ajoutais encore des choses.

Draco : Tu devrais t'y mettre, ce n'est pas en me regardant travaillé que ton devoir va se remplir tout seul.

Harry : Je me demandais comment tu avais pu remplir autant de parchemins juste avec ce livre.

Draco : Comme tu le sais si bien, j'ai ce livre depuis hier, j'ai eu le temps de prendre toutes les informations intéressantes.

Harry : C'est vrai.

Harry commença à lire la page, il ne comprit rien de ce qu'il y était inscrit.

Après 10 minutes, Harry se résolut à avoir un échec alors que Draco rangeait ses affaires.

Draco : Et bien Potter, c'est si dur que ça ?

Harry : Je n'y comprends rien ! Si tu as finis je peux prendre le livre pour demander de l'aide à Hermione.

Draco : Si tu me le demandais je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

Harry : Non merci, Hermione est parfaite pour ça.

Draco : Tu penses vraiment qu'elle va t'aider à cette heure-ci ? Elle dort surement.

Harry : Je ne sais pas qu'elle heure il est, je n'ai pas regardé.

Draco : Tu aurais dû, il est 6heures du matin.

Harry : 6h ?! Pourquoi même à 6heures du matin je dois me retrouver dans la grande salle avec toi ?

Draco : C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça.

Harry : Comme Hermione dort certainement, je vais me rabattre sur toi pour de l'aide.

Draco : Je ne sais pas, demander comme ça, je n'en ai pas trop envie.

Harry : Crapaud !

Draco : Je verrais ça quand j'aurais déjeuné.

Sur ses mots, Draco pris une assiette et se servit des toasts, un thé et un grand verre jus de citrouille.

Harry : Bon appétit dans ce cas, je reviendrais quand tu auras fini.

Draco : Tu vas aller te mettre seul à une table ?

Harry : C'est toujours mieux qu'ici je pense.

Draco : Tu n'aimeras donc jamais les Serpentards ?

Harry : Ce n'est pas les Serpentards qui me posent un problème, c'est toi !

Draco : Si tu préfères on peut aller dans la classe de potions de Poudlife.

Harry : Ce n'est pas Poudlife qui va m'aider à te parler !

Draco : Pourtant tu n'as eu aucune gêne de rentrer dans mon dortoir sur ce jeu.

Harry : je ne savais pas que c'était toi !

Draco : Et maintenant que tu le sais ça change tout c'est ça ?

Harry : Absolument !

Draco : Très bien.

Harry : Laisse tombé pour ton aide finalement, je ne pense pas qu'on va pouvoir se supporter très longtemps dans ces conditions.

Harry se releva, pris le livre et son sac et s'en alla vers sa table, il avait l'intention de se débrouiller pour faire son devoir, et tant pis si il a une mauvaise note !

Mais Draco ne l'entendais pas comme ça, il se leva donc brusquement renversant son verre de jus de citrouille sur la table afin d'attraper le bras de Harry.

Celui-ci se retourna et Draco, une fois de plus l'embrassa, Harry ne réagissais pas, mais les occupants de la Grande Salle, eux ne se firent pas prié avant de les regarder tout en discutant entre eux de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Harry : Il faudrait vraiment que tu perdes cette habitude Malfoy !

Draco se rapprocha de l'oreille d'Harry afin de lui murmurer un :

« Viens dans la salle de potions dans 5 minutes »

Bien entendu, les questions se posèrent de plus en plus après cela, mais Draco ne s'en soucia pas et se dirigea vers la porte.

Harry lui qui restait là sur place sans rien dire, se fus vite entouré par les personnes présente dans la Grande Salle.

Tu sors avec Malfoy ?

Harry tu es gay ?

Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ?

Harry ne pouvais pas s'en aller avec cet attroupement autour de lui, il se prépara à sortir sa baguette pour créer un espace mais quelqu'un lui attrapa la main et le tira, Harry qui ne compris pas lâcha ses affaires en heurtant les élèves.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti de l'attroupement, il put voir qu'il l'avait tiré et en fut choqué.

Draco : La prochaine fois je le laisse sortir sa baguette !

Les élèves s'en allèrent tout en parlant entre eux.

Harry : Non mais ça ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il te prend encore ?!

Draco : Je t'aide.

Harry : Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Draco : Et pour ton devoir de potions tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide ?

Harry : Je rectifie, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour me débarrasser d'eux.

Draco : Je préfère ça, dépêches-toi de ramasser tes affaires et suis-moi.

Harry s'empressa de ramasser ses affaires, il était déjà 6h30 et Harry n'avait pas encore écrit un mot sur son parchemin, ça devenait donc une urgence de suivre Malfoy.

Ils allèrent tous les deux dans la salle de potions et s'installèrent à une table, Draco sorti son propre devoir et le tendis à Harry.

Draco : Si tu comprends ça, tu devrais pouvoir faire ton devoir sans trop de soucis.

Harry : Je n'ai pas l'intention de te copié Malfoy.

Draco : Je net e propose pas de recopié mon devoir, mais de comprendre ce qui y est écris pour que tu puisses faire ton devoir.

Harry pris les parchemins de Draco et commença à les lires.

Après 45 minutes de lecture, Harry rendit ses parchemins à Draco et remplis enfin les siens, c'était plus facile quand on comprenait un minimum de quoi il s'agit.

Harry : Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce passage dans le livre, tu crois que ça ira si je n'en parle pas ?

Draco : Le quel ?

Harry tourna le livre et montra le passage à Draco, quand la porte du cachot s'ouvrit brutalement.

Rogue entra dans le cachot et s'arrêta quand il vit Harry et Draco assis à une table.

Rogue : Que faites-vous ici tous les deux ?!

Draco : Bonjour professeur, Potter est un vrai Troll en potions comme vous le savez.

Rogue : Et bien j'espère que cette fois-ci Potter vous aurez autre chose qu'un T pour un devoir !

Harry : J'espère aussi professeur.

Draco qui ne pouvais plus agir librement sous le regard de son professeur, il prit donc un morceau de parchemin et sa plume afin d'y écrire « c'est un passage très important ».

Les deux garçons gênés par la présence de leurs professeurs ne parlaient plus.

Harry fini donc son devoir en essayant d'y incorporer le passage qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne le finit qu'à 8h30, il lui restait le temps d'aller prendre un café avec ses amis avant de revenir dans les cachots.


	11. Chapitre 8

Voilà le 2eme chapitres qui était prévu pour la fin de cette semaine à la base ^^

* * *

Il se leva donc, pris ses affaires, rendit le livre à Draco et s'en alla.

Rogue : Malfoy depuis quand faites-vous du bénévolat ?

Draco : Potter est une vraie buse, il m'a donc demandé de l'aide pour ne pas réveiller Granger.

Rogue : J'en conclus donc que c'était pareil pour cette histoire de potion, il est impossible que Potter ai réussis une potion sans aide.

Draco : Bien entendu professeur.

Harry arriva enfin dans la Grande Salle et alla s'attablé directement avec ses amis.

Hermione : Où étais-tu passer Harry ?

Harry : J'ai été faire mon devoir de potion.

Hermione : J'ai voulu venir vous réveillez toi et Ron mais tu n'étais pas là, je me suis inquiétée tu sais !

Harry : Où veux-tu que j'aille d'autre que dans Poudlard ?

Hermione : Tu t'es encore disputé avec Malfoy ?

Harry : Non pourquoi ?

Hermione : Tu sais une rumeur cours sur toi et lui, quand on est descendu Ron et moi, tout le monde parlait de vous deux.

Harry : Il ne s'est rien passé Hermione.

Ron : Il parait que vous vous êtes embrassé.

Harry recracha son café, pris une serviette et s'essuya avant de tousser.

Hermione : C'est vrai ?

Harry : Mais comment vous pouvez croire ça ?!

Harry se releva et alla dans les cachots, cette histoire ne pouvais pas durer.

Harry jeta son sac sur un tabouret, attrapa le bras de Draco et l'emmena dans un couloir avant de sortir sa baguette.

Harry : Débrouilles-toi pour te débarrasser de cette rumeur, mais je ne veux plus entendre parler de tes bêtises !

Draco, pas effrayer du tout, attendis que des élèves arrivent pour attraper Harry par l'épaule afin de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau sous le regard ébahi des Gryffondors et Serpentards présent.

Draco : Ce ne sera pas juste une rumeur comme ça.

Harry : Tu mériterais que je te tue !

Harry fit un mouvement de la main et Draco reçu un sort qui lui asséna un coup de poing dans le ventre tandis qu'Harry retourna en cours.

Hermione : Harry !

Harry fit comme si il ne l'entendait pas et continua sa route.

Hermione : Harry ! Attends-moi !

Harry se posa sur son tabouret et sortit ses parchemins et sa plume.

Hermione : Harry ne m'ignore pas !

Harry : Je ne t'ignore pas.

Hermione : Ça y ressemble pourtant.

Harry : Tu te trompes.

Hermione : On en parleras plus tard !

Harry : Il n'y a rien à dire.

La sonnerie retentit, donc Hermione alla s'asseoir avec Ron à une table, Draco rerentra dans la salle et alla s'asseoir derrière Harry.

Le cours se passa bien, une fois fini Rogue ramassa les devoirs et retourna à son bureau pendant que la classe se vidait.

Harry ne demanda pas son reste avant de fuir le plus loin possible d'Hermione.

Il préféra déjà se diriger vers le cours de Métamorphose afin d'être tranquille les 15 minutes de pause.

Mais pas de chance pour lui, Hermione l'avais suivis.

Hermione : Harry, il faut vraiment qu'on parle de ça !

Harry : Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

Hermione : Je pense que le fait que tu te fais bécoter par Malfoy est quelque chose qui mérite qu'on en parle.

Harry : Quoi ? Je ne me fais pas bécoter par Malfoy.

Hermione : Toute l'école est au courant.

Harry : Pourtant il n'y a rien à savoir.

Hermione : Colin a pris des photos de toi et Malfoy ce matin dans la grande Salle, vous êtes tous les deux à la même table.

Harry : Il avait juste un livre dont j'avais besoin pour le devoir de Rogue.

Hermione : Et il y en a une autre quand vous vous êtes embrassé..

Hermione était rouge pivoine quand elle tendit les photos à Harry qui les pris pour les regarder.

Harry : pourquoi Colin distribue ça dans l'école ?

Hermione : En fait c'est dans le journal de Poudlard d'aujourd'hui.

Harry : Quoi ?! Tu l'as sur toi ?

Hermione : Oui.

Harry : Donnes le moi.

Hermione lui donnas le journal qu'Harry attrapa sans ménagement et lu l'article du jour.

« L'Élu et le Mangemort »

« Il semblerait que l'Élu Harry Potter ai des rapports plus que ce qu'il ne paraît avec l'ex-Mangemort Draco Malfoy.

En effet, les deux garçons ont été vus en train de déjeuner ensemble ce matin avant de s'embrasser.

Peu après les élèves présent se sont poser des questions et sont allé demander des réponses à l'Élu qui n'a répondu à aucune des questions, mais la plus grande surprise est que Draco Malfoy est intervenu afin de sortir Harry Potter du cercle d'élèves.

Les deux élèves ont ensuite été vus en train de partir ensemble de la Grande Salle.

Harry serait-il la nouvelle victime de Draco ?

Rappelez-vous, il y a quelques jours à peine, une photo montrant l'ex-Mangemort embrassant un élève de sexe masculin.

La photo a circulé dans l'école grâce à Pansy Parkinson qui en avait distribué à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Nous savons déjà que Draco Malfoy a des tendances homosexuelles, mais qu'en est-il d'Harry Potter ?

Nous le découvrirons bientôt ! »

Harry : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

Harry dupliqua l'article de journal et en rendit un exemplaire à Hermione.

Hermione : Un autre article sera surement publié demain avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.

Harry : Il ne se passe rien avec Malfoy ! Il m'a juste aidé à faire mon devoir de potion.

Hermione : Harry tu n'as rien à te reprocher !

Harry attendis que Draco entre avant de lui jeter le journal à la figure.

Harry : Tu savais pour ça ?!

Draco : « L'Élu et le Mangemort », non je ne savais pas.

Harry : A cause de toi, ça va être encore pire.

Draco : Ce n'est qu'une publicité de plus sur toi, tu devrais en être habitué non ?

Harry : Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être pris pour un gay !

Draco : Tu ne voudrais pas garder ta colère pour celui qui a écrit ça ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si quelqu'un a jugé bon que toute l'école soit au courant.

Harry : C'est de ta faute ! Tu n'aurais pas des tics bizarre personne ne le saurais !

Draco : Ah oui, c'est vrai que j'embrasse tout le monde, j'ai oublié ce détail.

Harry : Ce n'est pas le cas peut-être ? Tu feras croire ça à quelqu'un d'autre avec les photos qu'il y a sur toi c'est compliqué de te croire.

Draco : Va savoir, on en parlera tous les deux si tu veux, en privé, sans la rouquine derrière toi.

Harry : Je ne préfère pas !

Harry retourna sur son tabouret et suivit le cours de métamorphose avec plus d'attention qu'il ne devrait.

Quand les cours furent fini, Harry alla directement dans son dortoir afin d'éviter un maximum les autres élèves.

Il jeta son sac sur son lit, alluma son ordinateur et se connecta sur Poudlife, là au moins, personne ne sais qu'i il est.

A peine fut-il connecté qu'il reçut un message de Prindel « J'ai lu l'article ».

Harry ne répondit pas et continua de jouer rageusement, chaque statue qu'il croisait, il la cassait.

Même si ça ne le soulageait pas beaucoup, il continua ainsi dans tout le château.

Il avait croisé plusieurs joueurs parlant du journal du matin.

D'après les brefs moments où il écoutait les autres joueurs, il apprit que le prochain article sur Draco et lui était très attendu.

Les élèves de Poudlard étaient apparemment avides de ragots sur les autres.

Prindel : Au lieu de parler de la vie des autres, pourquoi ne pas vous occupez de la ^vôtre ?

? : Mais de quoi tu te mêles ? Et tu es qui d'abord ?

Prindel : Quelqu'un qui n'hésiteras pas à te lancer un Avada Kedavra.

?: Vient on s'en va Sophie, ce type est trop bizarre.

Ryter : Tu fais fuir les joueurs maintenant ?

Prindel : Depuis quand tu es espion ?

Ryter : Je ne t'espionnais pas ! J'étais dans le couloir à coter en train de casser une statue.

Prindel : C'est donc ton œuvre tout ça.

Ryter : Et alors ? Tu n'es pas préfet ici.

Prindel : Mais tu les casses quand même.

Ryter : Elles se reconstruisent après 5 minutes de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut changer ?

Prindel : Pas grand-chose c'est vrai.

Harry s'en alla pour continuer sa chasse aux statues qu'il n'a pas encore cassée.

Mais Draco le suivit en lui prenant le bras pour l'entraîner dans le couloir où Harry avait percuté Draco une nuit.

Prindel : Vient ici ce soir à minuit dans le vrai Poudlard.

Ryter : Pourquoi je devrais venir ?

Prindel : Parce que de toute façon tu ne dormiras pas.

Ryter : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Prindel : Tout le château est au courant pour tes insomnies, ainsi que tes balades nocturne.

Ryter : Je ne viendrais quand même pas.

Prindel : Puisque tu le dis, je ne t'attendrais pas.

Ryter : Très bien.

Prindel : A ce soir dans ce cas.

Ryter : Je t'ai dit que..

Prindel : Que tu ne viendras pas oui oui c'est enregistré.

Prindel s'en alla vers la volière, il allait surement retrouver Pansy Parkinson.

Harry eu un pincement au cœur en pensant ça, mais il le mit sur le compte qu'il avait dû quitter Ginny.

Il ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça et continua sa dégradation du château virtuel.

Il se déconnecta vers 18heres pour aller prendre son repas.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui et un brouhaha débuta.

Draco : Donne-leurs une bonne raison de te dévisager, ça changera.

Harry : Malfoy ?!

Draco était arrivé accompagné de Pansy.

Pansy : Tu viens mon chéri ? J'ai faim.

Draco et Pansy entrèrent dans la salle et allèrent s'installer à leur table.

Harry lui fit demi-tour voyant qu'il était toujours autant fixé.

Ron : Tu ne vas pas mangé ?

Harry : je n'ai pas faim.

Ron : Bon d'accord, à tout à l'heure alors.

Harry : Oui à plus tard Ron.

Harry remonta dans le dortoir des Gryffondors et s'installa sur son lit.

Un bruit de froissement eu lieu, il sortit donc ce qui l'avais provoqué les photos.

Ils les avaient gardés dans sa poche sans s'en rendre compte.

Il les regarda à nouveau et se dit qu'il ne devrait pas les garder sur lui, déjà qu'elles sont dans le « Daily Poudlard Press », si jamais on se rendait compte qu'il se promène avec ça sur lui, ça ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Il les mit donc dans son tiroir de table de nuit afin de les détruire plus tard.

Harry commença donc ses devoirs du lendemain, ce ne fut qu'une heure et demi plus tard qu'il s'arrêta ayant décréter avoir assez remplis ses feuilles.

Il alla donc dans la grande Salle afin de prendre son repas, une fois arrivé, la plupart des élèves n'étaient déjà plus là.

Une fois assis à table, il se servit une assiette de chou-fleur à la crème et de la purée.

Après avoir fini son repas, Harry regarda sa montre, il était déjà 20heures, l'heure de rentrer dans son dortoir.


	12. Chapter 9

Oha,

Je suis désolé de la trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longue attente pour ce chapitre, j'avais promis à une lectrice de le publier en mai mais j'ai complètement zappé.

J'en suis vraiment désolée j'ai aucune excuse, jeter moi autant de patacitrouille que vous voulez.

Je vous fait vite fait un petit résumé du chapitre avant pour vous remettre dans le bain.

Harry menace Draco de faire cesser les rumeurs sur leurs compte mais Draco attends que des élèves arrivent dans le couloir pour embrasser Harry, Harry lui lance un sort de coup de poing.

Hermione veux savoir ce qu'il se passe et interroge Harry.

Un autre article est publié dans le journal de l'école.

Prindel donne rendez-vous à Harry pour parler de l'article de journal, Harry ne veux pas y aller.

(si il y a des traces de sang, c'est parce que j'ai saigné du nez en écrivant le résumé BEURK)

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Il monta les escaliers, s'arrêta devant le portrait de La Grosse Dame, donna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune.

Dean Thomas le dévisageai accompagné de Seamus Finnigan.

Harry n'y prêta pas attention et s'installa dans un fauteuil avec Ron et Hermione.

Ron : Tu aurais dû rester tout-à-l'heure, il c'est passer un truc INCROYABLE ! Même Merlin n'aurais jamais cru sa possible.

Harry : Que s'est-il passé ?

Ron : Malfoy a été largué en beauté par Parkinson, elle n'avait pas encore lu le journal d'aujourd'hui. Mais quand elle l'a lu elle a versé son jus de citrouille sur la tête de Malfoy. C'était hilarant dommage que tu n'étais pas là pour voir ça et que je n'avais pas d'appareil photos !

Harry : Oui c'est dommage, j'aurais pu rigoler avec toi en voyant ça.

Hermione regarda Harry d'un air perplexe, ça n'avait pas l'air de l'amuser autant que ça aurai dû.

Elle ne fit cependant aucune remarque.

Ron : C'est quoi cette histoire de ce matin ?

Harry : Qu'elle histoire ?

Ron : Fais pas l'innocent.

Hermione : Ron, on en a parlé, je t'avais dit de ne poser aucune question.

Ron : J'ai bien el droit de savoir non ?

Hermione : Je suis sûre que Harry nous diras tout plus tard, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Harry : Oui, je vous expliquerais quand il y aura quelque chose à expliquer.

Harry ne leurs laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'en alla dans le dortoir.

Il se sentait épié dans la salle commune, et il n'aimait pas ça.

Comment pouvais-t-il être juger de la sorte ?

Il s'installa dons à nouveau à son ordinateur et relança Poudlife, il ne cassa rien dans le château cette fois.

A par errer il ne faisait rien d'autre, il ne déconnecta que vers 23h30 pour prendre sa douche avant d'aller au lit.

Il ferma ses tentures, lança un sort d'insonorisation et pris sa lampe de chevet pour ne pas déranger les autres avec la lumière.

Harry voulu relire l'article du journal mais il se rappela l'avoir donné à Malfoy en cours de métamorphose.

Harry prit donc sa cape, enfila ses basket et descendis les escaliers tout en mettant sa cape sur sa tête.

Une fois sorti du dortoir, il se dirigea vers l'armure où il avait rendez-vous avec Malfoy.

Lui qui avais décidé de ne pas y aller, se mordit la langue tout en y allant.

Il attendit Malfoy et à peine fut-il arrivé qu'il lui arracha le journal des mains.

Draco : Quand on est poli on n'arrache rien des mains des gens Potter.

Harry : Je veux juste ça, maintenant je m'en vais.

Draco : On n'a pas encore parlé.

Harry : On n'a rien à ne se dire non plus.

Draco : Tu es moins froid sur Poudlife j'ai l'impression.

Harry : Ce n'est qu'une impression.

Draco: Accio Journal!

Harry : Hey ! Rends-le moi !

Draco: Tu l'auras quand on aura parlé de ça.

Harry : On doit parler de la façon dont tu t'es fait larguer aussi ?

Draco : Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Harry : Parler de cet article n'est pas non plus nécessaire.

Draco : Peut-être pour toi.

Harry : C'est le plus important pour moi, ce que toi tu veux je m'en fiche.

Harry voulu reprendre le journal des mains de Draco mais celui-ci le rangea dans sa cape.

Draco : Je t'ai dit que tu l'aurais quand on aura parlé de ça.

Harry : Et je t'ai dit qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

Draco : C'est bon Potter, tout le monde sorcier sais que tu es gay.

Harry : C'est bizarre car moi je ne le savais pas avant maintenant.

Draco : T'es-tu au moins posé la question ?

Harry : Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ?

Draco se rapprocha de Harry qui recula machinalement jusqu'à ce qu'un mur l'arrête.

Harry fouille sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette avant de se souvenir l'avoir laissée sur son lit en enfilant ses baskets.

Malfoy profita de cette distraction pour se coller contre Harry qui était coincé entre le mur et le blond qui plaqua es mains de chaque coter de sa tête.

Draco : Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir.

Harry : Tu ne peux pas me forcer à faire ce que je ne veux pas.

Draco : Je ne te force à rien Potter.

Draco mordilla l'oreille gauche de l'élu qui devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Malfoy descendait une main sur le bas ventre du brun que Harry attrapa sans l'empêcher de continuer sa descente vers son entre-jambes qu'il attrapa à pleine main.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement presque inaudible inconsciemment.

Draco : Et après tu oses dire ne pas être gay.

Harry : Je ne le suis pas !

Draco qui n'était toujours pas convaincu des propos de celui-ci, lui releva une jambe afin de pouvoir se coller un peu plus.

Il ondula légèrement les hanches contre le brun qui ne résista pas longtemps avant de s'accrocher aux épaules du blond, oubliant par la même occasion de qui il s'agissait.

Plus le blond bougeait, plus Harry avait du mal à se tenir debout, Draco, sentant le poids de Harry décida de le coller un peu plus au mur, afin d'avoir plus facile.

Hermione : Draco, Harry ? Vous vous disputez encore ?!

Hermione qui ne voyait pas grand-chose de là où elle était se rapprocha des deux ennemis.

Harry qui ne put plus s'empêcher de jouir, se laissa aller avant de glisser contre le mur jusqu'au sol.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses derniers gémissements n'échappèrent pas à Hermione.

Hermione : Reste ici Draco !

Draco : Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir.

Hermione : Je veux des explications claires cette fois !

Harry, reprenant ses esprits ne répondit rien.

Draco : C'est assez clair je pense, je l'ai allumé.

Hermione : Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi.

Draco : Je t'en prie Granger, tout le monde sais que je me comporte comme une chienne.

Hermione : Mais pourquoi tu fais ça à Harry ?! Je pensais que tu le détestais.

Draco : pour quoi d'autre que l'humilier ?

Harry ne manqua pas une seconde de l'échange entre les préfets et se senti bête d'avoir pris du plaisir dans les bras de cette infâme fouine.

Le brun voulu s'en aller mais ses jambes décidèrent de le trahir en le laissant sur le carrelage froid du couloir, il resta donc à contrecœur adossé au mur et mit sa cape sur sa tête afin d'éviter qu'Hermione ne le questionne dès qu'elle en aurait fini avec Draco.

Il se sentait tellement fatigué, qu'il s'endormit jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille dans un lit chaud et confortable.


	13. Chapter 10

Voici déjà la suite d l'histoire, j'ai promis un lemon et il arrivera normalement dans le prochain chapitre si je me souviens bien de ce qui est écrit dans mon cahier.

Si il n'y entre pas de base, je ferais un plus long chapitre.

Je m'excuse déjà pour les fautes de grammaires et conjugaison je pense qu'il y en a mais je suis naze en français.

Bonne lecture.

Une fois qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua vite que ce n'était pas son lit, ni sa chambre d'ailleurs.

Les tentures étaient vertes ornées d'argent et le drap n'était pas rêche mais doux et soyeux.

Harry se retourna et vit Malfoy endormit à côté de lui, sa première réaction fut de regarder si il était toujours habillé, soulagé de voir que c'était le cas il soupira.

Il sortit du lit et enfila ses baskets ensuite chercha après sa cape.

Draco : C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Harry : Oui

Draco : Tu ne veux même pas savoir comment tu as atterris ici ?

Harry : Surement un autre de tes caprices.

Draco : Plus ou moins. Bien que je n'aurais pas su que tu étais toujours là si je ne m'étais pas trébuché sur toi. Granger était folle de rage que tu ais disparu. Elle te cherche surement encore.

Harry : J'aurais bien besoin de ma cape.

Draco lui tendis sa cape ainsi que le journal de la veille qu'Harry prit avant de s'en aller après avoir enfilé sa cape.

Les couloirs étaient déjà remplis d'élèves,

Il monta les escaliers essayant de ne pas être découvert dans cette partie du château.

Une fois dans son dortoir, il prit son uniforme et fila à la douche.

En repensant aux évènements de la nuit, il eut une érection presque automatique, jugeant avoir le temps de se soulager, il en profita.

Harry s'efforçait de ne pas penser à Draco mais plutôt à Ginny, ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment depuis quelques temps.

Après avoir pris sa douche, il descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Hermione : Harry ! Où étais-tu passé ?!

Harry : Ah, je me suis endormit dans le couloir…

Hermione : Tu devrais penser à ce qu'il c'est passer cette nuit.

Ron : De quoi vous parlez ?

Hermione : Harry est encore aller se promener cette nuit.

Ron : Ça ne change pas de d'habitude.

Harry : Ron à raison Hermione, rien de plus que d'habitude.

Harry pinça la cuisse d'Hermione pour qu'elle n'en dise pas plus.

Hermione : Oui c'est vrai, rien d'anormal.

Harry prit donc un énoooooorme petit-déjeuner composé de toast, de café,de lard,d'œufs, marmelade et de jus de citrouille sous les regards ébahi de ses camarades de table.

Neville : Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Harry : Tout vas bien pourquoi ?

Neville : Tu as vraiment très faim aujourd'hui.

Harry : Ca m'arrive de temps en temps.

Colin : NOUVEAU JOURNAL : HARRY POTTER ET DRACO MALFOY EN PREMIÈRE PAGE !

Harry hors de lui car il faisait une fois de plus la une se précipita la bouche pleine vers Colin t lança un incendio sur la pile de journal.

Colin : Non mais ça ne va pas ? Qui a fait ça ?

Harry : C'est moi.

Colin : Tu as détruit 3heures de travail.

Harry : Travaille pour tes BUSES au lieu d'espionner les gens pour écrire n'importe quoi.

Colin : Une fois qu'il y a des preuves ce n'est pas n'importe quoi.

Harry : Ce ne sont pas des preuves !

Colin : Quelqu'un peux me donner son journal ?

Une élève de Serdaigle lui tendis son exemplaire qu'il multiplia par 100, en pris un et le donna à Harry.

Colin : Lis-le et dit-moi si il y a quelque chose de faux là-dedans.

Harry : Je n'y manquerais pas.

Harry alla s'installer à sa table avec le journal et lu l'article tout en continuant de manger.

« Le nouveau couple un peu conflictuel »

'Hier matin dans les cachots, le couple Harry Potter-Draco Malfoy c'est affiché d'un baiser devant les deux classes de 7ème année, Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Bien que Mr Potter ai de suite lancé le sort Poingus sur Draco Malfoy, il a pu être prouvé que Harry Potter n'a pas repoussé l'ex-Mangemort.

Le Survivant aurait-il lancé le sort pour faire bonne figure devant les élèves présent ? Ou a-t-il lancé ce sort car il n'apprécie pas encore la compagnie du Serpentard ?

Miss Parkinson aurait-elle quitté Malfoy à cause de leur histoire ?

Nous espérons en savoir plus bientôt'

Harry prit le journal dans les 2 mains et commença à le mettre en pièce.

Absorber par sa tâche, il ne se rendit pas compte que le silence c'était fait autour de lui.

Une main aux longs doigts fin se posa sur son épaule, il se tourna donc de mauvaise humeur.

Harry : Quoi encore ?!

Draco : Je veux juste t'emprunter le journal, mais je vais devoir le demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry : Il y en a plein d'autre !

Draco : Je le sais bien, mais je ne peux pas m'approcher il y a trop de greluches.

Harry : Demande à l'une d'entre elles, il y en a forcément une qui te le donnera !

Draco : En espérant qu'elles ne l'aient pas brûlé.

Harry : Maintenant si tu veux bien t'en aller, je n'ai pas envie qu'on écrivent un autre article sur notre relation inexistante.

Draco : On se reverra Potter.

Harry : Oui oui c'est ça.

Draco s'en alla après avoir discrètement glissé un bout de parchemin dans la robe d'Harry.

Ron : C'est quoi ce cirque ?

Harry : Quel cirque ?

Ron : Pourquoi cette fouine vient te parler ?

Harry : Il doit surement avoir besoin d'être interner.

Ron : Si tu es gay, je t'en prie, ne sort pas avec ce type ! Je ne peux vraiment pas le supporter.

Harry : Aucun risque Ron.

Hermione qui s'attendait à une autre réponse du genre 'je ne suis pas gay' décida qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour ça mais n'en dit rien.

Le repas se finit avec des discussions en tout genre jusqu'à l'heure d'aller en cours.

Les élèves y allèrent en râlant sauf pour Hermione qui était impatiente de savoir ce qu'ils allaient apprendre.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que les cours furent fini pour la semaine que les élèves ont été heureux.

Les trois amis retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs pour y déposer leurs sacs.

Ron et Hermione avaient décidé d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard donc Harry se connecta sur Poudlife, il alla dans le dortoir des Serpentards afin de voir la chambre des Préfets, s'assurer que ce qu'il à vécu n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar.

Il inspira un grand coup la main sur la poignée et la tourna, celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas.

Frustré il s'acharna sur la porte mais il n'y avait rien à faire elle refusait de s'ouvrir.

Tout d'un coup un clic se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit.

Prindel : Donc c'est toi qui viens t'acharner sur cette pauvre porte ?

Ryter : Oui c'est moi.

Prindel : Tu aurais pu l'ouvrir avec un sort, mais n'espère pas que ce soit si simple dans le vrai Poudlard.

Ryter : Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller dans ta chambre.

Prindel : Que fais-tu là alors ?

Ryter : Je visite.

Prindel : Tu n'as pas assez visité l'autre jour ?

Ryter : Je n'ai pas regardé ?

Prinel : Et bien dans ce cas je t'en prie, entre.

Prindel se mis sur le côté et Ryter entra dans la pièce, il regarda le tout, le vase sur la commode, la lampe de chevet, les draps,…

Ryter : Donc ce n'était pas un cauchemar…

Prindel : Tu es là juste pour ça ?

Ryter : Oui, maintenant je m'en vais.

Prindel : Tu as lu mon mot ?

Ryter : Ton mot ?

Prindel : Dans la poche droite de ta robe.

Ryter : Je le lirais un jour.

Prindel : C'est pour t'aider en potion.

Ryter : Non merci, je t'ai dit que je ne veux pas d'autres articles.

Prindel : Oui je sais, je pensais faire ça ici.

Ryter : Ici ? Dans ta chambre ?

Prindel : Je voulais dire dans ce monde, dans la salle de potions. Personne ne sait que on est, donc pas d'article possible.

Ryter : pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

Prindel : Pour t'aider ?

Ryter : Tu veux quoi en échange ?

Prindel : Rien.

Ryter : Ca me semble louche.

Prindel : Par la barbe de Merlin, pourquoi tu vois tout comme un piège ?

Ryter : Parce que c'est ce que tu fais depuis des années !

Prindel : Depuis, je ne suis plus obligé de faire ce que je ne veux pas.

Ryter : Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute.

Prindel : Comme c'est honorable du Grand Harry Potter.

Ryter : Tu as fini je peux partir ?

Prindel : Tu as mieux à faire peut-être ?

Ryter : Je dois faire quelque chose avec Ron.

Prindel : On sait tous les deux que ni Weasley, ni Granger ne sont là.

Ryter : Comment tu sais ça ?

Prindel : Granger me l'a dit hier.

Ryter : Pourquoi elle te l'aurait dit ?

Prindel : C'est une pipelette.

Ryter : Tu n'as pas tort sur ce coup.

Prindel s'installa sur le lit.

Prindel : Je te laisse fouillé mais je te le dit déjà, il n'y a rien dans les armoires et les tiroirs.

Harry regarda la place à côté de Prindel avec envie, ce lit est vraiment très confortable, il y a vraiment très bien dormis.

Ryter : J'aimerais avoir le même lit.

Prindel : Ah bon ?

Ryter : Il est moelleux et chaud.

Prindel : Je ne l'échangerais pas avec le tien.

Ryter : Je m'en serait douté.

Prindel : Mais je t'autorise à l'utiliser quand tu le souhaites.

Ryter : On ne peut pas dormir ici à la place du monde réel.

Prindel : je ne parlais pas de ce lit, mais bien du mien.

Ryter : Pourquoi j'irais dormir dans ton lit ?

Prindel : Il est confortable, bien plus que le tien.

Ryter : Je peux demander à Hermione.

Prindel : A 3 dans un lit ? Les Gryffondors sont tellement bizarre.

Ryter : Je m'en vais.

Prindel : N'oublie pas mon mot.

Ryter : Oui oui.

Harry se déconnecta dans le couloir, une fois de retour dans le monde réel, il prit le morceau de parchemin dans sa robe et le lu.

« Je t'aide en potion tous les jours à 19heures »


	14. Chapter 11

Voici encore une chapitre,

Ne m'en voulez pas trop si vous trouvez le lemon pourris c'est mon premier (moi je le trouve parfait, j'ai changer presque tout ce que j'avais écris au départ) c'était vraiment pas évident de mettre par écris tout ce qui se passait dans ma tête pendant que je retapais *bave en y repensant* oui oui j'ai eu droit aux images dans mon cerveau !

Pour ceux/celles qui n'aiment pas les lemon, arrêtez-vous aux lignes et dirigez vous jusqu'aux prochaines lignes.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Harry mis le mot sur sa table et regarda l'heure, il était 17h30, ce qui lui laissait le temps d'aller prendre son repas.

Ron et Hermione ne reviendraient pas avant 20heures puisque le couvre-feu est à 22heures le vendredi et le samedi.

Il descendit donc dans la Grande Salle, s'installa à la table des Gryffondors et une fois de plus mangea une grosse assiette.

Les autres élèves le regardèrent à nouveau comme si c'était un gobelin fou qui jetait des Galions partout.

Harry les ignora, ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir de grosses faims.

Après avoir mangé, Harry retourna dans son dortoir, s'installa sur sa chaise, mit le casque et se connecta.

Une fois en jeu, il se dirigea vers les cachots où Prindel était déjà à une table en train de mélanger plusieurs ingrédients ensemble.

Ryter : Tu essayes de faire quoi ?

Prindel : Oh tu es déjà là ?

Ryter : Oui et toi aussi on dirait.

Prindel : C'est censé être du chocolat chaud.

Ryter : Ca ne risque pas de l'être.

Prindel : Et pourquoi ça ?

Ryter : Ca ne se fait ni dans un chaudron, ni avec de la bave de crapaud.

Prindel : Comment d'autre veux-tu faire ça ?

Ryter : Avec une casserole et comme son nom l'indique…du chocolat !

Prindel : Une quoi ?

Ryter : Un chaudron de Moldu.

Prindel : Ca ressemble à quoi ?

Ryter : A un chaudron, mais en plus petit et moins oval.

Prindel : Donc si je met du chocolat dans une casse roule j'aurais du chocolat chaud ?

Ryter : Oui enfin plus ou moins.

Prindel : Potter, on va faire un marché, si tu arrives à faire une potion de vérité, tu me fais un chocolat.

Ryter : Bon d'accord.

Prindel : Mais où on va trouver une casse roule ?

Ryter : Casserole pas casse roule, dans les cuisines il doit y en avoir.

Prindel : Bien, fais ta potion.

Harry sous les instructions de Draco, prépara la potion, elle explosa une première fois, la deuxième elle disparut et ce ne fut qu'a la troisième fois qu'il obtenu plus ou moins ce qu'il fallait.

Prindel : Bon, maintenant que tu y arrives, je vais pouvoir aller faire ma ronde, j'ai cru que j'allais être en retard.

Ryter : Quoi ?! Il est déjà 22heures ?! Ron et Hermione sont surement déjà rentrés !

Prindel : Tu es pathétique.

Ryter : Merci pour la potion.

Harry se déconnecta sans laisser le temps à Prindel de répondre.

Il dévala les escaliers du dortoir afin de rejoindre la Salle Commune, mais Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là.

Harry inquiet vérifia qu'Hermione faisait bien sa ronde.

Il courut donc dans les couloirs et au tournant du 3ème étage, il percuta Draco de plein fouet, les deux garçons tombèrent lourdement sur le sol.

Draco : Potter, encore dans les couloirs, et tu cours en plus de ça.

Harry : Tu as vu Hermione ?

Draco : Non pas encore.

Harry : Il faut que je la trouve.

Draco : En courant dans les couloirs à cette heure, tout ce que tu vas trouver c'est une retenue.

Harry : Tu me l'aurais déjà donnée ma retenue si tu le voulais.

Draco : Je vais faire comme si je ne t'avais pas vu, mais Rogue se balade lui aussi dans les couloirs.

Harry : Et tu me proposes quoi alors ?

Draco : Tu as ta cape non ?

Harry : Elle est dans mon dortoir.

Draco : Bien, vas la cherchée, tu fais la ronde avec moi et tu trouveras surement Hermione.

Harry : Bon ok.

Draco et Harry allèrent chercher la cape de Harry, Draco attendit Harry sur le seuil devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Une fois Harry revenu, la cape sur la tête, ils commencèrent à tourné dans le château mais aucunes traces de Hermione.

Harry qui suivit toujours Draco, entra à son tour dans le dortoir des Serpentards, suivit de la chambre de Draco.

Celui-ci commença à enlever cravate et chaussures avant qu'Harry n'enlève sa cape.

Harry : Draco, tu as oublié qu'on devait trouvé Hermione ?

Draco : Tu étais toujours là ?!

Harry : Oui, je cherche toujours Hermione.

Draco : Oh, elle ne rentre pas aujourd'hui.

Harry : Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?!

Draco : J'avais envie de t'ennuyer, ça fait longtemps.

Harry : Et bien c'est réussis, et puis pourquoi tu le sais et pas moi ?

Draco : C'était marqué sur sa fiche de ronde.

Harry : Donc, tu m'as fait croire qu'elle était là juste pour t'amuser ?!

Draco : Perspicace Potter.

Harry : Tu es méprisable.

Draco : Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais prendre une douche, tu sais où est la sortie si tu veux t'en aller.

Harry regarda Draco entrer dans la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre.

Il en profita pour se coucher sur le lit confortable, il ferma les yeux deux minutes, comme Malfoy prenait une douche il ne se rendrait compte de rien.

Draco, une fois sortit de sa douche, trouva le Gryffondor endormit sur son lit, ne voulant pas profité totalement de sa faiblesse décida de juste le couvrir et d'enlever es chaussures.

Il aurait accepté volontiers de lui enlever le reste mais le brun ne l'aurais plus suivit de plein gré dans sa chambre.

Ne voulant pas dormir de suite, Malfoy prit un livre sur les sorciers du 20ème siècle et le lut, Harry à côté de lui avait l'air de bien dormir.

Une heure plus tard, Draco s'installa, replaça la couverture sur Harry et s'endormit.

Quand le brun se réveilla, il se rendit immédiatement compte ne pas être retourné dans sa chambre, mais ne se leva pas pour autant.

Après tout cette fois-ci il était allé de lui-même dans ce lit confortable.

Harry resta allongé se demandant comment il pourrait sortir sans que les Serpentards ne voient la porte s'ouvrir sans que personne n'en sorte.

Draco réveilla depuis maintenant bien 5 minutes observa Harry dans ses pensées.

Dans un élan de courage, il se releva, se pencha au-dessus du brun, mis l'un de ses bras à côté de Harry et de l'autre bloqua Harry contre le matelas.

Harry : Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore Malfoy ?

Draco : Tais-toi.

Harry : Quoi ?!

Draco ne répondit pas et embrassa Harry, celui-ci repoussa le blond qui ne semblait pas être d'humeur à se faire rejeté.

Il replaça donc ses lèvres sur celle de Harry, qui se débattait sous lui bien que pas très longtemps.

* * *

Draco prenant ça pour une invitation, se coucha sur le brun et passa l'une de ses jambes entre celles de Harry.

Il pressa légèrement son genou contre l'entre-jambes du brun qui laissa échappé un soupir presque inaudible.

Le blond se sépara des lèvres du brun et s'attaqua à son cou où il y laissa une marque bien visible avant de déboutonner le pantalon d'Harry et y passer la main.

Il attrapa le sexe déjà bien réveillé du Gryffondor et commença de lents va et vient.

Harry visiblement pas assez satisfait, retourna Draco sous lui, baissa son pyjama et y découvrit avec stupéfaction la virilité du blond gonflée.

Draco : Au lieu de regarder, fais quelque chose !

Harry rougis violement et sortit du lit tout en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'il ouvrit, le blond aplatit sa main contre la porte et la referma dans un gros clac, il tourna la clé attrapa Harry et le jeta dans son lit.

Draco, écarta les jambes du brun, pris son sexe en bouche, le lécha et le mordilla à certains endroit, Harry sous cette vague de sensation, se libéra dans la bouche de son amant qui sans se plaindre, avala.

Voyant que le sexe du brun était toujours dressé, Draco s'autorisa de se lécher deux doigts avant de les enfoncé dans l'orifice d'Harry qui se crispa de douleur.

Harry : Ah… ça fait mal enlève ! enlève !

Draco : Chuut laisse toi aller.

Harry pris le poignet de Draco en main, et le serra y enfonçant ses ongles pour relâcher son emprise quelques secondes plus tard alors que le Serpentard bougeait ses doigts en lui.

Quand Harry commença à onduler des hanches, Malfoy retira ses doigts et se plaça entre ses jambes.

Harry le regards embués de désir, regarda Draco qui se penchait vers son oreille pour la mordre.

Draco pénétra le brun lentement qui s'accrochait aux épaules du blond désespérément.

Draco : Tu es étroit.

Harry : Pervers.

Draco : C'est bien possible.

Le Serpentard donna un grand coup de reins qui fit gémir Harry.

Draco : Mais tu aimes ça on dirait.

Draco un sourire sournois aux lèvres continua ses vas et vient lentement, masturbant le brun de temps en temps.

Harry, lâcha les épaules du blond afin de pouvoir s'accrocher aux draps de satin, se laissant guider par Draco qui donnait des coups de reins rapides jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un liquide chaud s'insinuer en lui.

Le blond ne se retira que quand Harry lui aussi eu jouit.

Draco se laissa retomber sur le brun après l'avoir embrassé langoureusement.

* * *

Harry mit l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux du blond et les caressa machinalement, il ne se rendit compte de se geste qu'après avoir repris ses esprits.

Il voulu s'en aller, mais une douleur l'en empêcha.

Harry : Ca fait un mal de chiens !

Draco : Je suis donc le premier à te prendre…intéressant.

Harry : Tu l'as fait exprès ?!

Draco : Ose dire ne pas avoir aimé Potter.

Harry : C'était horrible !

Draco : Tu as pourtant jouis deux fois.

Harry : …

Draco : Tobby !

L'Elfe apparut dans un ploc à côté de Draco, ne prêtant pas attention à Harry.

Tobby : Que puis-je pour vous Malfoy Monsieur ?

Draco : Apportes-nous un petit-déjeuner et une compresse chaude.

Tobby : Tout de suite Malfoy Monsieur.

Harry voulant toujours partir, se releva et entrepris de s'habiller malgré la douleur mais Draco le tira contre lui et le fit tomber sur ses jambes, il prit le menton de Harry dans sa main, lui remonta légèrement la tête et l'embrassa.


	15. AVIS POUR LA FIN

CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE C'EST UNE DEMANDE D'AVIS POUR NE PAS MONOPOLISER LA FIN JUSTE AVEC MES IDÉES

Voilà, j'ai dans l'idée de finir ma fiction en 1 ou 2 chapitres qui seront peut-être un peu plus long car j'aimerais me lancer dans une autre fiction (Hermione/Rogue) qui serait soft et je pourrais commencer également un autre projet que j'ai en tête depuis quelque temps qui est de retranscrire des films japonais en livre j'ai commencer avec un drama mais ça n'a pas très bien marché donc je vais surement juste faire la fic Hermione/Rogue.

J'aimerais votre avis pour cette fiction donc Poudlife, pour savoir quel genre de fin vous voudriez ?

Trash avec des morts partout, des tripes du sang, bref tout ce que vous voulez

Bien cucul la praline du genre demande en mariage devant toute la Grande Salle

Une fin pas trop cucul mais quand même un peu

Une fin pas si heureuse que ça

Harry et Draco retournent à leurs petites vies bien pourries et ont en parle plus

Voilà vous avez ces propositions là mais d'autres sont aussi les bienvenues, j'essayerais de satisfaire un peu tout le monde avec la fin si il faut je ferais plusieurs versions.


	16. annonce

Oha,

Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue période sans avoir rien publié, j'ai l'intention de reprendre cette fiction !

Je me suis perdue dans mon cahier toute cette matinée et oui les chapitres sont totalement différents dans mon cahier que ici, une fois que je retape certains trucs ne me plaisent plus donc je change et après il faut que je change le début du chapitre suivant en espérant ne rien changer d'autre il faut que j'arrête de faire ça.

Pour les personnes qui préfére wattpad je l'ai publiée sous me même nom la-bas ou je met a jour en même temps qu'ici sauf que les lecteurs sur wattpad n'ont pas du attendre aussi longtemps que vous et non pas eu a subir mes commentaires

On se revoirevois ce soir j'espère pour le prochain chapitre, je vais bûcher dessus a fond


	17. Chapter 12

Voici enfin la suite, je tiens le suspens sur la fin le temps de faire le chapitre suivant, dont je commence l'écriture IMMEDIATEMENT après avoir changer 2-3 truc dans mon cahier mystérieux frapper moi sinon.

C'est devenu un bordel intergalactique dans ce fichu cahier, 1 chapitre entier que j'avais écris est passer à la trappe avec mes changements, vu que plus rien correspondais ^^

RESUME :

Harry cherche après Hermione et Ron qui sont parti à Pré-au-lard.

Harry dors avec Draco dans la chambre de celui-ci et il couche ensemble le matin.

Un nouvel article sur le fait que Harry soit sortit de la chambre de Draco est publié le même matin.

Hermione : Harry qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer ?

Harry : Je vous cherchais toi et Ron.

Hermione : ans la chambre de Malfoy ?

Harry : Non dans le château.

Hermione tira sur le col du Survivant où on pouvait y voir un énorme suçon mauve.

Hermione : Et ça c'est arriver pendant que tu nous cherchais ?

Harry : Bon d'accord Mione, tu as gagné, j'ai couché avec Malfoy, ce matin.

Hermione : Est-ce que vous êtes…ensemble ?

Harry : Quoi ?! NON !

Hermione : Tu es gay Harry ?

Harry : Non je ne pense pas.

Hermione : Tu peux me faire confiance Harry, je n'irai pas faire un rapport à Collin.

Harry : Ne dit rien à Ron, ni à personne.

Hermione : Je n'en avais pas l'intention, comment c'est arriver ?

Harry : J'en sais rien, c'est arriver c'est tout.

Hermione : Bon, bon ok.

Harry : On peut arrêter de parler de ça maintenant ?

Hermione : D'accord, mais tiens moi au courant, je veux absolument tout savoir.

Harry : Hermione !

Les deux amis rigolèrent en allant vers la tour des Gryffondors où Hermione retourna auprès du roux qui avait fini par se battre avec Malfoy.

Harry sortit ses parchemins, son encrier et sa plume afin de commencer ses devoirs mais il fût rapidement bloqué sur le devoir d'histoire de la magie.

Les informations qu'il lui fallait étaient surement dans un des nombreux livres de la bibliothèque, il décida donc de s'y rendre.

Comme d'habitude celle-ci était presque vide, ce qui le soulagea, il ne voulait pas subir une fois de plus tous ses regards accusateurs.

Harry déposa ses affaires sur une table et chercha le livre qui pourrait l'aider.

Draco : C'est ce livre que tu cherches ?

Harry : Ca dépend, il y a quoi dans celui-là ?

Draco : Tout ce qu'il te faut pour le devoir d'Histoire de la magie.

Harry : Donc c'est exactement celui qu'il me faut.

Draco : J'ai quoi en échange de ce livre ?

Harry : Que veux-tu ?

Draco : Rien en particulier.

Draco se rapprocha d'Harry qui reculait au fur et à mesure.

Harry : Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ?

Draco : Pourquoi tu recules ? Je te fais peur ?

Harry : Réponds pas à ma question par une autre.

Harry continua de reculer et buta contre une étagère, Draco en profita pour se coller contre le brun et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son ennemi qui le repoussais en vain.

Après quelques secondes qui paraissaient interminable pour Harry, Draco relâcha ses lèvres et lui tendis le livre.

Draco : Tu étais plus réceptif ce matin Potter.

Harry : Tu peux me laisser faire mon devoir maintenant ?

Draco : On se voit tout à l'heure.

Harry : Absolument pas.

Draco : Aurais-tu oublié l'entrainement cette après-midi ?

Harry : L'entraînement ? Aujourd'hui ?!

Draco : Oui Potter, aujourd'hui à 15heures.

Harry : Mais comment tu veux que j'y participe ?!

Malfoy plaça sa main droite sur la hanche gauche du brun et embrassa Harry une nouvelle fois.

Draco : Tu n'avais qu'à accepter la compresse.

Draco afficha un sourire narquois et s'en alla, laissant Harry à ses pensées.

Après une dizaine de minute, Harry se décida enfin à faire son devoir, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre si il voulait finir son devoir et prendre un repas avant l'entraînement de Quidditch avec Serpentard.

Hermione : Harry ? Réveilles-toi !

Harry : Hein ?

Hermione : Je te cherchais, il est 14h30, tu devrais aller te changer. Ron est déjà parti.

Harry se releva d'un bond à l'annonce de l'heure, il remballa ses affaires sans précaution en jetant tout dans son sac.

Harry : Merci Hermione, on se voit après.

Hermione : Je pensais venir vous voir.

Harry : Super !

Harry couru en direction de son dortoir, balança son sac sur le lit, pris sa tenue e Quidditch, son balai et couru jusqu'au vestiaire ignorant la douleur venant du bas de son dos.

Ginny : J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas.

Harry : Je me suis endormit sur mon devoir désolé.

Le brun se changea rapidement et rejoignit son équipe au centre du terrain.

Harry : N'oubliez pas que ce n'est qu'un entraînement, vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous donner à fond, mais faites de votre mieux quand même !

Les joueurs acquiescèrent tandis que Madame Bibine, libera les balles.

Une fois les joueurs en place sur leurs balais, elle siffla et ils partirent tous dans toutes les directions afin de repousser les Cognards, lancer les Souaffles dans les anneaux et trouver le Vif d'Or.

Au bout de deux heures d'entraînement, sans que le Vif d'Or n'ai été attrapé, la professeur siffla pour signaler la fin de l'entraînement.

Harry : C'était très bien, mais Jimmy les Cognards renvoie les dans la direction opposé de l'équipe.

Jimmy : Je me disais aussi qu'il y avait un souci quand Ginny me l'a renvoyé.

Harry : Vous pouvez aller vous changer.

Les joueurs se rendirent dans les vestiaires, suivit par Harry à la démarche un peu bancale.

Ron : Harry je pars devant, Hermione doit nous attendre.

Harry : Heu..oui dit lui que je vous rejoins dans la Grande Salle.

Harry étant le dernier dans les vestiaires décida d'aller prendre une douche bien chaude.

L'eau qui lui coulait sur les reins lui fit du bien, il ferma les yeux pour en profiter.

Draco : Tu as toujours mal ?

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix trainante du blond.

Harry : Malfoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Draco : Je viens prendre une douche.

Harry : Il y a d'autres cabines Malfoy.

Draco : Mais dans les autres tu n'y es pas.

Harry : Bon très bien qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois ?

Le Serpentard pris le brun dans ses bras et massa légèrement les reins d'Harry qui soupira de contentement.

Draco : Tu aurais vraiment dû accepter cette fichue compresse si tu avais si mal que ça.

Harry : Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Draco : Je pourrais te masser plus amplement, mais pour ça il faudrait que tu te tournes.

Harry : Dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu veux que je puisse aller manger, j'ai faim !


	18. Chapter 13

Désolé pour la longue attentes encore, je ne suis pas fière de ce chapitre.. mais j'avais envie de mettre ce passage

Draco : Ce que je veux ?

Harry : Il y a bien une raison du pourquoi tu es là.

Draco : Je voulais juste voir comment allais ton corps.

Harry : Il va bien, c'est bon tu as ce que tu voulais.

Draco : Parfait.

Draco mis ses lèvres sur le cou du brun et le marqua d'un autre suçon.

Harry : Mais arrêtes ça !

Draco : Je montre juste que tu m'appartiens Potter.

Harry : Tu te fais des films Malfoy.

Draco : Si ça te fais plaisir, je t'attendrais dans la Grande Salle en jeu, demain.

Harry : Tu es énervant.

Draco : Pour une expérience.

Harry soupira et alla s'essuyer s'habiller et s'en alla finalement vers la Grande Salle.

Hermione : Te voilà enfin.

Harry : Désolé Hermione, un petit contretemps.

Hermione : Hum je vois.

Ron : Harry tu t'es blessé ?

Harry : Non pourquoi ?

Ron : Ton cou est rouge.

Harry : J'ai surement dû me cogner sans faire attention.

Hermione : Tu devrais peut-être demander à Madame Pomfresh, ça pourrait être grave.

Harry : Bonne idée.

Hermione souris à Harry qui semblais gêné de la situation, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se servir en saucisses et toast.

Harry sentant un regard perçant dans son dos, ne finit pas son assiette mais attendit tout de même que Hermione ai fini son repas avant que celle-ci ne l'emmène dans sa chambre de préfète.

Hermione : Assurdiato ! Alors Harry , des nouvelles choses à me dire on dirait.

Harry : Heu oui je commence par quoi ?

Hermione : Pourquoi pas par la marque qui est apparue entre le Quidditch et le repas ?

Harry : C'est Malfoy…encore.

Hermione : Je me doute bien que tu ne l'a pas fait seul vu son emplacement. C'est arrivé comment ?

Harry : Dans les vestiaires, je pensais être le dernier.

Hermione : Et tu ne l'étais pas de toute évidence.

Harry : Non, Malfoy était toujours là et à décider de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Hermione : Est-ce que vous avez.. ?

Harry : Non Hermione.

La jeune fille se détendit un peu.

Harry : Hermione si ça te déranges, tu peux me laisser gérer ça seul, il n'y a pas de soucis.

Hermione : Non, ça ne me dérange absolument pas Harry !

Harry : Tu avais l'air rassurée pourtant.

Hermione : C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi, j'ai peur que tu t'attaches comme avec Cho et Ginny et que finalement ça ne marche pas.

Harry : Hermione, on parle de Malfoy, je sais très bien qu'il fait ça uniquement pour m'humilier.

Hermione : Pas forcément, même si je ne sais pas comment vous en êtes arrivé à cette situation, je suis certaine que ce n'est pas son but.

Harry : On verra bien, je vais finir mon devoir.

Hermione : N'hésites pas à me raconter tout ce que tu veux Harry.

Harry hocha la tête positivement et alla dans sa chambre, il sortit tout son matériel et remarque que son devoir était fini, mais ce n'étais pas lui qui l'avais fait.

Harry : T'es géniale Hermione !

Il recopia donc son devoir sur un autre parchemin et une fois fini, étant épuisé il se coucha et s'endormit en à peine 5 minutes pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain matin.

Il descendit directement dans la Grande Salle après avoir pris une douche.

Harry : Hermione, merci pour le devoir d'histoire de la Magie.

Hermione : De quoi tu parles ?

Harry : C'est toi qui as fini mon devoir non ?

Hermione : Non pas du tout.

Ron : Pourquoi tu ne finis pas le mien Mione ?

Hermione : Je n'ai fini le devoir de personne et Ron ton devoir n'est même pas commencer.

Harry : Si ce n'est pas toi c'est qui ?

Hermione : Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Ron : Une chose est sûre ce n'est pas moi.

Harry et Hermione rigolèrent quand Ron eu fini sa phrase.

Hermione : On s'en doutait Ron.

Harry : Au moins ce fichu devoir est fait.

Harry ne mangea pas beaucoup ce matin-là non plus et retourna rapidement dans sa chambre, alluma son ordinateur et se connecta au jeu.

Il vagabondait dans Poudlife sans but, croisant plusieurs autres joueurs.

Il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à leurs conversations jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit son nom dans l'une d'elles.

Prit par la curiosité il se rapprocha des deux personnes.

Ryter : De quoi vous parlez ?

Parchi : De l'article en première page du journal d'aujourd'hui.

Ryter : Je ne l'ai pas vu. Il raconte quoi ?

Parchi : De Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

Ryter : Et ça racontes quoi d'intéressant ?

Parchi : Que ses deux-là se voient dans la bibliothèque. Je n'y crois pas, ça pourrait être n'importe qui la personne face à Malfoy.

Prindel : Je suis connu au point de devoir subir vos ragots même dans ce jeu ?

Parchi : Malfoy ?

Prindel : Potter, tu tombes bien.

Parchi : Potter ?

Prindel : Tu es débile ou tu es sourde ?

Parchi : Vous êtes..

Ryter : Merci Malfoy, maintenant je ne serais plus tranquille ici non plus.

Prindel : A ton service, viens on avait un rendez-vous.

Ryter : Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis.

Prindel : On s'en fiche de ton avis Potter.

Ryter : C'est bon je viens, tu me ficheras la paix comme ça.

Neorun : JE LE SAVAIS ! VOUS ÊTES ENSEMBLE !

Ryter : QUOI ?! Absolument pas !

Prindel : Oh c'est bon Potter, je te dégoute à ce point ?

Ryter : Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

Prindel : Bien. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi finalement.

Ryter : Parfait.

Prindel reparti dans le sens inverse de quand il était venu et Harry voulu faire de même mais une main le tenait fermement.

Neorun : Racontes-nous tout, on veut tout savoir sur ta relation avec Malfoy !

Ryter : Mais il n'y a rien à savoir. Je n'ai aucune relation avec ce type.

Neorun : Oh allez fait pas ton timide !

Parchi : On sait que vous vous êtes embrassés.

Ryter : Absolument pas.

Neorun : Bien sûr que si il y avait la photo dans le journal.

Ryter : Cette photo est peut-être truquée vous y avez pensé ?

Parchi : Bon très bien, si tu ne nous dit pas tout, on racontera à tout Poudlard ce qu'il vient de se passer, en n'oubliant pas de préciser ton pseudo.

Ryter : Du chantage ?

Parchi : Parfaitement.

Ryter : Ca ne prend pas.

Neorun : Tu l'auras voulu.

Harry se dégage de l'emprise de Neorun et s'en alla, les deux filles ne dirent rien de plus et le laissa s'en aller.


	19. Chapter 14

Je voulais déjà publié samedi mais j'ai eu une coupure internet, la ligne à été coupée à rue par les gens de la voirie..;abruti.

C'est revenu donc je peux enfin publié !

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Harry se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards inconsciemment.

Il traversa la salle et ouvrit la porte de la chambre du préfet.

Ne pouvant pas résister à ce lit qui est si confortable, il s'y installe sans gêne.

Il aurait tellement voulu dormir dans un lit comme celui-ci tous les jours.

''Il est encore plus confortable que celui de Duddley ''

Après plusieurs minutes Harry se releva et sorti de la chambre se demandant quelle était l'expérience que voulais faire Draco et pourquoi il avait besoin de lui au départ.

Il avança dans les couloirs de Poudlife sans vraiment faire attention d'où il allait.

On le percuta de plein fouet et il tomba sur le sol froid avec une masse beaucoup moins lourde qu'il le pensait sur le torse.

Ryka : Excuse-moi Harry.

Ryter : Pourquoi tu cours ?

Ryka : Je refuse de me déconnecter dans un endroit louche et il faut absolument que je me déconnecte pour voir le nouvel article qu'il y a sur toi et Malfoy.

Ryter : Hermione c'est surement encore n'importe quoi…Attends encore un article ?!

Ryka : Harry cette fois il semblerait qu'il y ait des preuves !

Ryter : Quoi ?!

Ryka : Dépêches-toi, viens avec moi !

Harry suivit son amie qui le tirait par la main dans les couloirs ainsi que les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Tous les deux se déconnectèrent quelques secondes après avoir franchis le portrait.

Harry s'étira sur sa chaise avant de se lever pour rejoindre Hermione en bas des escaliers des dortoirs.

Hermione : Allez Harry plus vite !

Harry : Hermione qu'on se dépêche ou non rien ne va changer.

Hermione : Bien sûr que si c'est une édition limitée aujourd'hui !

Harry : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Hermione : C'était fait exprès pour ne pas que tu le vois c'est pour ça que j'en veux absolument un !

Hermione fini sa phrase en courant jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Elle ouvrit les deux grandes portes à la volée et s'empressa de mettre la main sur l'un des journaux.

Elle retourna vers Harry un sourire triomphant au visage.

Hermione : Je l'ai !

Harry : Et ça dit quoi ?

Hermione: « Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter sur Poudlife »

Harry: Elles ont parlés..

Hermione: Qui ça?

Harry : Deux filles que j'ai croisé en jeu, elles voulaient des informations sur ma relation inexistante avec Malfoy qui comme par hasard était présent lui aussi.

Hermione : Je ne comprends rien Harry.

Harry : Lis ça tu devrais comprendre.

Hermione : Laisses moi un moment alors s'il te plais.

Hermione s'installa sur le banc le plus proche et commença sa lecture avant de le donner à Harry pour qu'il le lise à son tour.

« Deux témoins avec preuves vidéo ont pu discuter avec Malfoy et Potter en jeu aujourd'hui dans les environs de 20heures.

P.(Draco Malfoy a mentionner un rendez-vous qu'il avait avec R.(Harry Potter) mais ils ont tous les deux finit par partir dans des directions différentes après une dispute.

Pour préserver leurs anonymats en jeu, nous ne mettrons par leurs pseudos complets.

Les personnes désirant regarder cette vidéo sont priées de se munir de cet article (non polycopié) et de venir demain à 18h25 dans la salle de Métamorphose. »

Harry : Hermione tu pourras aller voir cette vidéo pour moi ?

Hermione : Oui bien entendu. Que veux-tu savoir de cette vidéo ?

Harry : Vérifies juste qu'il n'y a mon pseudo nulle part s'il te plais.

Hermione : D'accord aucun problème.

Harry : Je ne pourrais pas y aller on a un match demain à cette heure-là contre Serpentard.

Hermione : C'est surement fait exprès pour éviter que vous alliez voir la vidéo..

Harry : C'est clairement pour ça.

Harry rendit le journal à Hermione et la salua avant de retourner dans son dortoir et de se mettre au lit.

Après une telle journée il s'endormit juste quelques secondes après avoir fermé les yeux,.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain il ne prit même pas la peine de s'habiller avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

C'est donc en pyjama qu'il mangeait des œufs brouillés.

Ron : Harry tu comptes rester comme ça toute la journée ?

Harry : Je n'avais pas envie de m'habiller directement.

Ron : N'oublie pas le match ce soir.

Harry : Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? ..

Il repensa à la réunion qu'il y aura au même moment sans rien pouvoir changé.

Ron : Hermione m'a dit qu'elle viendra nous voir un peu plus tard d'ailleurs, elle veut parler avec un professeur à propos d'un livre.

Harry : Tout à fait elle ça.

Harry se sentit soulagé qu'elle n'ait rien dit à Ron à propos de l'article.

Après avoir fini son repas il décida d'enfin prendre sa douche et s'habiller pour aller en cours.

Il s'installa sur un tabouret vide dans la salle de potions. Quelles remarques allait-il avoir aujourd'hui ?

Un sac se posa violement sur la table à côté de lui ce qui fit sursauter Harry.

Harry : Tu es à l'heure pour une fois Ro…Malfoy.

Draco : Bonjour Potter, je me mets ici aujourd'hui.

Harry : Donc je change de place.

Draco : Je voulais t'aider pour la potion d'aujourd'hui, tu aurais eu autre chose qu'un T pour une fois.

Harry : Puisque tu insistes Malfoy, je vais t'honorer de ma présence.

Draco : Quel honneur !

Harry ne put réprimer un léger sourire de se former sur son visage.

Comme promis Malfoy l'a aidé tous le long du cours malgré que Rogue lui ai interdit de toucher la potion.

Harry avait juste obéit aux ordres que lui donnait le blond sans trop râler.

Ils avaient eu un Effort Exceptionnel tous les deux.

Harry : On devrait se mettre ensemble plus souvent pour ce cours.

Draco : On devrait se mettre ensemble tout simplement.

Harry : Hein ?

Draco se rapprocha du Gryffondor et plaça sa main droite sur la joue du brun avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Harry rougit instantanément et se recula.

Le regard du blond s'assombrit tout aussi vite à la réaction d'Harry.

Harry : Arrêtes de faire ça bon sang !

Draco : Très bien on se revoit sur le terrain Potter.

Draco parti en courant presque tandis qu'Harry lui prit tout son temps pour aller à son prochain cours.


	20. Chapter 15

Désolé pour la longue attente, je me fait pardonner avec un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, Joyeux Noël en avance ! J'essayerais de faire un autre chapitre pour la Nouvelle année.

Je pense que c'est bientôt la fin de l'histoire, car ça commence à évoluer pas mal vite dans ma tête je sais as pour vous ^^

La fin des cours arriva enfin, alors que Harry se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle il pensa encore à Malfoy, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas cessé de repenser à ce que Malfoy lui avait dit et fait en plein milieu de la salle de potions, il trouvait toujours une pensée de plus à rajouter.

Il n'avait plus vu Malfoy de la journée et ça l'inquiétais un peu étant donné qu'ils avaient d'autres cours ensemble et que même pour le repas du midi il ne l'avait pas vu.

Harry espérait tout de même ne pas avoir vexé le blond et qu'il ne se vengerait pas sur le terrain de Quidditch, on ne sait jamais avec un Malfoy.

Hermione : Harry, je..je n'ai plus l'article..

Harry : Comment ça tu ne l'as plus ?!

Hermione : J'ai voulu aller le rechercher dans ma chambre pour le mettre dans mon sac pour pouvoir me rendre directement dans la salle de métamorphose après avoir mangé, mais il n'était plus sur ma table.

Harry : Ce n'est pas grave Hermione, on va aller chercher ma cape d'invisibilité, tu n'auras qu'a l'utiliser pour rentrer.

Hermione : Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as jamais prêter ta cape sans être avec nous..

Harry : Je te fais confiance, mais ne le dit pas à Ron non plus il risque de se demander pourquoi je ne lui ai jamais passé pour qu'il puisse enfin aller voir ce qu'il se passe dans le dortoir des filles.

Hermione : On ne le changera pas.

Harry et Hermione montèrent tous les deux dans la salle commune et Harry donna sa cape discrètement à Hermione qu'elle mit dans son sac avant de redescendre prendre un bon goûter pour ne pas manquer de force au match de Quidditch.

Ils mangèrent tous les trois dans la bonne humeur, surtout Ron qui comme d'habitude mangeait tout ce qu'il pouvait jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir rien mettre de plus dans sa bouche ou ses mains, si il pouvait il remplirait même ses poches en cas de petit creux pendant le match.

Hermione s'excusa un peu avant 18h20 pour ne pas être en retard au lieu de rendez-vous, elle prit soin d'enfiler la cape dans le couloir avant d'entrer dans la salle, comme prévu il n'y avait pas énormément de monde et Collin vérifiait que les personnes présentes ne donnaient pas une copie du journal.

Elle s'installa sur une chaise dans le fond de la salle pour ne pas se faire repérer et vérifiais que personne ne se dirigeait vers elle pour en cas de besoin changer de place rapidement.

Après quelques minutes Collin lança un sortilège d'insonorisation sur la salle et ferma les portes. Il enclenche un projecteur qui serait qualifié de préhistorique dans le monde des Moldus et les images apparaissent sur la page blanche qu'il avait tirée devant le tableau.

Une vidéo prise du jeu Poudlife apparu, on pouvait y voir plusieurs personnages, dont une fille et deux garçons.

'' Parchi : Malfoy ?

P : Potter, tu tombes bien.

Parchi : Potter ?

P : Tu es débile ou tu es sourde ?

Parchi: Vous êtes..

R : Merci Malfoy, maintenant je ne serais plus tranquille ici non plus.

P : A ton service, viens on avait un rendez-vous.

R : Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis.

P : On s'en fiche de ton avis Potter.

R : C'est bon je viens, tu me ficheras la paix comme ça.

Neorun : JE LE SAVAIS ! VOUS ÊTES ENSEMBLE !

R : QUOI ?! Absolument pas !

P : Oh c'est bon Potter, je te dégoute à ce point ?

R : Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

P : Bien. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi finalement.

R : Parfait.''

La vidéo se termine quand Prindel s'en allait.

Hermione soulagé qu'il n'y ai pas eu le pseudo de Harry de dévoilé se décontracta un peu sur sa chaise avant que Collin ne se mette devant l'assemblée pour parler.

Collin : Comme vous avez pu le constater, ils avaient rendez-vous au départ mais ont décidé d'annulé quand ils se sont disputés. Nous allons maintenant passer à la seconde vidéo qui n'était pas prévue mais comme c'est assez récent, je pense que ça pourrait vous intéressez. Cette vidéo à été prise aujourd'hui, en fin de cours de potions par une élève de Serpentard, Merci à toi Pansy.

Il lança donc la seconde vidéo où l'on pouvait voir Malfoy embrasser Harry avant que celui-ci ne le repousse, mais avant la fin de la vidéo un bruit de chaise qui tombe sur le sol se fit entendre à côté d'Hermione. Elle se retourne vivement et découvre stupéfaite Draco Malfoy à côté d'elle qui apparaît d'un coup.

Malfoy : Mes félicitations Parkinson.

Des chuchotements commencèrent un peu partout dans la salle.

Collin : Comment tu as su pour cette réunion ?! Et le match de Quidditch ?!

Malfoy : Je ne suis pas le seul qui ne devrait pas être ici, et le match a été reporté à 19heures. Tu as raté ton coup Creevey.

Malfoy tendit la main vers Hermione et tira sur la cape d'Harry.

Collin : Granger ?! Tu étais là aussi ?!

Elle rougit légèrement et ne répondit rien.

Malfoy : Bien sûr qu'elle était là, tu pensais que tu pouvais éviter tous les Préfets de Poudlard en faisant ça pendant le match de Quidditch ? Toutes les réservations de Salle passent par nous. Nous étions donc tous les quatre au courant pour ça, j'ai moi-même demandé à repousser le match pour pouvoir venir moi-même vérifier le motif de cette demande car non ta demande de réservation n'était absolument pas crédible. Pour les devoirs en cours de métamorphose, il y a déjà une salle prévue à cet effet au 3ème étage.

Hermione : Impressionnant Malfoy. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

Malfoy : Collin Creevey, je te retire 50 points pour avoir enfreint le règlement dans la catégorie données frauduleuses, Pansy Parkinson je t'en retire à toi aussi 50 pour atteinte à la vie privée.

Malfoy brandit sa baguette et la pointa dans le vide avant qu'Harry n'apparaisse à son tour.

Collin : Harry Potter ?!

Malfoy : C'est bon tu as ce que tu voulais, personne ne sais ton nom dans ce fichu jeu.

Harry : Tu pouvais tout aussi bien me laisser en désillusion c'était parfait comme ça.

Draco prit la main de Harry et parti rageusement en le tirant derrière lui.

Harry : Hermione on se voit après le match ?

Hermione : D'accord !

Harry suivait Draco non pas par choix mais par obligation, le blond marchait vite et il manqua de tomber plusieurs fois en se trébuchant avant qu'enfin il ne ralentisse pour qu'Harry puisse le suivre sans courir.

Harry : Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?

Draco : Hein ?

Draco regardait sa main qui tenait encore fermement celle du brun mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

Draco : Hors de question.

Harry : Malfoy, lâche-moi.

Draco : J'ai dit non.

Harry : Tu me désespère de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les jours passent.

Malfoy s'arrêta brusquement et planta son regard dans celui de Harry, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'une fois de plus son regard était sombre comme si ses yeux avaient changé de couleur pour un noir profond.

Il se fit pousser et tomba lourdement sur le sol, le blond attrape ses poignets et les maintiens avant de s'accroupir au-dessus d'Harry qui essaye tant bien que mal de se relever.

Malfoy : Je te déteste encore plus au fur et à mesure que les jours passent Potter.

Il ne relâcha pas les bras d'Harry et vient l'embrasser une fois de plus avant de le lâcher et se relever pour continuer son chemin jusqu'aux vestiaires.

Le match battait son plein sur le terrain, presque la totalité de l'école encourageait une équipe ou l'autre.

Serpentard menait de 70 points et le Vif d'Or était toujours introuvable.

Harry ne prêtait pas vraiment attention au match et était perdu dans ses pensées sur la dernière phrase que Draco lui avait dite avant de partir.

Il ne fit donc pas attention au cognard qui s'écrasa sur son balai le cassant en deux.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de stabiliser son balai mais c'était peine perdue, il se dirigeait vers le sol à une vitesse affolante sous les cris désespéré des supporters.

Il préféra fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir le sol se rapprocher et sentit un gros coup arriver sur son ventre avant de se sentir s'éloigner de son balai.

Il ouvrit donc les yeux après avoir entendu son balai craquer sur le sol.

Il était suspendu à quelques mètres du sol, tenu par la taille par Draco transpirant qui semblait commencer à lâcher.

Ils descendirent lentement vers l'herbe où les attendaient madame Bibine ainsi que madame Pomfresh.

Draco lâcha Harry à bout de force quand il eut posé ses pieds sur l'herbe avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol épuisé.

Draco : Potter il faut te changer tes lunettes pour des verres de télescope pour que tu puisses voir les cognards te foncer dessus ?! Tu ne pèses pas 3 grammes !

Harry : Merci Malfoy.

Harry ignora la pauvre infirmière qui voulait voir s'il n'était pas blesser pour se diriger vers Malfoy qui était toujours couché sur l'herbe et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.


	21. 16

Voila la suite de l'histoire, qui je l'espère vous plaît toujours au moins un petit peu malgré l'attente interminable par moment.

C'est bientôt la fin...enfin je crois du moins, j'ai déjà une fin bien cucul la praline mais pas trop.

Je l'a note dans mon wordpad avant de la zappé comme toutes mes autres idées.

Bonne lecture et BONNE ANNÉE !

* * *

Le blond lui attrapa la main tandis que Harry força sur son bras pour le relever.

Le match n'étant toujours pas fini malgré cet incident, Madame Bibine prêta un balai à Harry pour qu'il puisse lui aussi continuer de participer au match.

Ils remontèrent tous sur leurs balais, se mirent en place avant que Mme Bibine ne siffle pour relancer le match, le commentateur qui n'avait pas arrêté jusqu'ici ne manqua rien du fait que Malfoy tenais son balai de la main gauche laissant son bras droit reposer contre son ventre et ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer à tous les supporters présent.

Harry n'ayant toujours pas vu le Vif d'Or se dirigea lentement vers Draco à cause du balai qui était assez capricieux, il refusait d'obéir correctement à Harry qui quand il voulait aller plus vite, piquait vers le ciel.

Une fois qu'il fût enfin arriver à destination, il attrapa le balai du Serpentard et l'attira vers lui.

Harry : Désolé pour ça..

Il avait dit ça en pointant du doigt son bras.

Draco : C'est rien comparé à ce qu'il est arrivé à ton balai. Et puis ça te fait un sacré avantage.

Harry : Comment ça ?

Draco : Pour attraper le Vif d'Or, je ne peux pas l'attrapé et contrôlé mon balai. Donc soit je devrais plonger lamentablement comme toi et l'avaler soit te forcer à me le donner.

Harry : Je ne me servirais que d'une main alors, pour que ce soit équitable.

Draco : Tu me prends en pitié ?

Harry : Non, c'est grâce à toi que je ne suis pas en train de boire une potion immonde dans l'infirmerie donc je vais te remercier de cette façon.

Draco : Il y a une autre façon pour me remercier Potter.

Harry : Je ne veux pas en savoir plus.  
Harry s'en alla, et quelques minutes plus tard il poursuivait le Vif d'Or avec Draco, aucuns n'étaient prêt à le laisser filé, comme promis Harry ne se servait que d'une main.

Ils se percutaient comme à leurs habitudes pour attraper en premier la balle dorée, mais s'arrêtèrent brusquement quand un coup de sifflet retentit pour signaler la fin du match.

Le Vif d'Or a été attrapé, non pas par un des attrapeurs mais par Ron qui l'avait vu passer et avait tendu sa main, par chance il l'avait refermée à temps.

C'est étonné mais fier de son ami, qu'Harry allait le félicité.

Pour la seconde fois de sa scolarité à Poudlard, Ron été acclamé pour une prouesse qu'il avait faite sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Gryffondor avait gagné le match, une fois de plus, les Serpentards une fois de plus mauvais perdant, retournèrent dans les vestiaires en râlant.

Tous, sauf leurs capitaine, Draco Malfoy lui n'étais pas allé dans les vestiaires mais attendait patiemment devant la porte qu'Harry vienne.

Draco : Tu féliciteras le rouquin pour moi, mais surtout ne dis pas à cet idiot que c'est de ma part, il risquerait de penser que j'ai une arrière-pensée, ce qui est définitivement le cas, mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit sur ses gardes.

Harry : Ce serait un tel drame ?

Draco : Oh que oui.

Harry : Ne l'embête pas Malfoy !

Draco : Je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir…quoi que non je n'y réfléchirai pas. Je l'embêterai.

Harry : Bon très bien que veux-tu en échange de ne pas lui faire de misère ?

Draco : Un rendez-vous ?

Harry : Humpf très bien, quand ?

Draco : Ce soir 23h30 dans la salle des trophées.

Harry : Parfait, ne soit pas en retard.

Draco : C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça Potter. Si tu es si amoureux de cet idiot roux, tu devrais lui dire puisque toi et Granger êtes les seules personnes à le côtoyer, tu as peut-être une chance.

Harry : Pardon ?

Draco : Tu as tiqué sur quelle partie ?

Harry : Sur le ''amoureux''.

Draco : Donc tu confirmes que c'est un idiot.

Harry : Je n'ai pas dit ça même si il n'est pas aussi intelligent qu'Hermione.

Draco : Si tu veux Potter, mais par Merlin essaye de coiffer tes cheveux ce soir !

Harry : Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant Malfoy.

Draco : J'aurais essayé.

Harry mis fin à la conversation en rentrant dans les vestiaires pour se changer, avant de remonter dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller à ce ''rendez-vous'' avec Malfoy mais une partie de lui voulait y aller.

Il n'était pas encore l'heure alors il alluma son ordinateur et entre son mot de passe et clique sur le bouton ''immersion'' pour entrer en jeu.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, alors il alla chercha après Ron dans les couloirs quand enfin il tomba dessus.  
Ryter : Te voilà enfin, je te cherche depuis que je suis en jeu.. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

Grindus : Tu te souviens du base-vitre ? Je l'ai un peu amélioré.

Ryter : Je trouve que tu as changé complètement le jeu..

Grindus : Au lieu d'une balle c'est des bulles baveuses rien d'autre n'a changé.

Ryter : Si, ou alors je ne sais pas ce qu'est une vitre.

Grindus : Ohh la cible ? C'est un bébé Troll. Hermione était contre alors que ce n'est même pas un vrai troll.

Ryter : Je vois que tu t'amuses quand tu viens ici Ron… Tes idées sont toujours aussi…farfelues.

Grindus : Harry, tu sais très bien que je viens ici pour décompresser, et quoi de mieux que ça ?

Ryter : J'aime bien dégnommé ton jardin pendant les vacances…

Grindus : Mais les vacances sont dans longtemps !

Ryter : Pas tant que ça.

Grindus : Tu veux essayer ?

Ryter : Non merci, je vais me contenter de te regarder depuis les escaliers là-bas. Je te dirais si McGonnagall ou Rogue arrive.

Grindus : Très drôle Harry.

Ryter : Je suis drôle d'accord ?

Grindus : Absolument pas.

Ryter : Juste un petit peu au moins ?

Grindus : Pas du tout, ton humour est morbide, qui rigolerait alors qu'un pauvre chinois se suicide en criant Chine ?

Ryter : Je vois que l'humour Moldu n'est pas compris chez les sorciers..

Grindus : Toi et Hermione vous avez un humour très spécial.

Harry se déconnecta vers 23h15, enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et se rendit dans la salle des trophées ou Malfoy l'attendait déjà.


	22. Chapter 17

Voilà la suite de la fiction qui ne vous auras pas fait trop attendre cette fois-ci.

Je me suis impressionnée seule, j'ai écris ça en 30 mins sans trou dans mon imagination.

Je vais essayer d'avoir un rythme régulier au moins jusqu'à la fin de la fiction.

Elle traîne depuis plus d'un an et je me demande toujours comment vous avez le courage d'attendre entre chaque chapitre à chaque fois.

Bonne lecture

Harry prépara ses affaires et prit une longue douche bien chaude qui ne se termina que vingtaines de minutes plus tard.  
Il s'habilla et sans se presser se dirigea vers la salle des trophées sa cape sur la tête, il n'avait pas oublié de prendre sa baguette, on ne sais jamais dans quoi on s'embarque avec un Malfoy.  
Quand il arriva dans la salle des trophées, le blond l'attendait déjà en tapant du pied.  
Harry hésita entre se montrer ou retourner dans sa chambre, après tout que faisait-il là ?  
Et puis pourquoi le Serpentard l'attendait toujours alors qu'il avait plus de 15 minutes de retard ?  
Après avoir prit la décision de rester juste pour ne pas qu'il embête Ron plus que d'habitude, il enleva sa cape de sa tête, la déposa sur son bras et posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond pour l'avertir de sa présence.  
Le blond se retourna furieux.  
Draco: Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Me faire attendre comme ça c'est inacceptable !  
Harry: Malfoy, dit encore un truc et je m'en vais.  
Draco: Très bien, tu me diras comment va Weasmoche.  
Harry: Tchhh tu comptes me faire rester comme ça?  
Draco: Tout à fait.  
Harry: Bon tu veux faire quoi à cette heure-ci ?  
Draco: Un chocolat chaud !  
Harry: Quoi c'est tout? Tu m'as fait venir pour ça?  
Draco: Tu m'avais promis me montrer comment en faire, alors c'est partit.  
Harry: Sérieusement, un chocolat à cette heure-ci...  
Draco: Allez en route Potter !  
Le brun suivit le blond vers la cuisine qui était à présent vide, les elfes avaient bien entendu finit leurs travail en un claquement de doigt et la cuisine était impeccable comme sur les photos dans les magazines de meubles.  
Ils entrèrent tous les deux et Harry sortit tout ce qu'il faut pour préparer le chocolat.  
Comme il ne trouvait pas de la poudre, il prit des carrés de chocolat noir.  
Draco: Tu es sûr qu'il faut cette chose ?  
Draco pointait la cuillère en bois du doigt.  
Harry: Oui absolument sûr.  
Draco: Mais pourquoi faut-il une branche d'arbre ?  
Harry: C'est une cuillère en bois Malfoy. C'est pour mélanger.  
Draco: Très bien et ça c'est la casseroule ?  
Harry: Non ça c'est un plat pour faire fondre le chocolat, la casseROLE est ici.  
Draco: Donc je doit faire quoi avec ça ?  
Harry: Tu prends le lait et tu le vide dans la casseROLE et puis tu mets chauffer sur la cuisinière.  
Draco: La cuisinière ? Mais c'est les elfes qui font le repas il n'y a pas de cuisinière.  
Harry soupira bruyamment avant de pousser Malfoy jusqu'à la table et le faire asseoir sur un tabouret.  
Harry: Bon toi tu regardes, moi je fait le chocolat.  
Draco: Mais je veux le faire aussi !  
Harry: Malfoy, si je doit t'expliquer le nom et le fonctionnement de tout ce qui se trouve dans cette pièce, on est là jusqu'au matin, alors regarde juste.  
Draco: Comme si toi tu pouvais réussir à faire un chocolat chaud alors que tu ne sais même pas faire un filtre d'amour.  
Harry: Si tu râles, tu n'en auras pas une goutte !  
Draco: Ce n'est pas juste !  
Harry: Mais c'est comme ça.  
Draco à contre cur ne dit plus rien et regarda Harry mettre le lait dans la casserole et mettre chauffer sur une grosse boite métallique qui crachais des flammes.  
Il prit le chocolat et le mit dans le bol après l'avoir casser en morceaux, il versa du sucre dans le lait qui chauffait et mélangea avec la branche d'arbre qu'il appelait cuillère.  
Quand le lait commençait à monter de plus en plus haut dans la casserole il tourna un bouton noir et mit le chocolat dans le lait en mélangeant encore avec sa branche.  
Il sortit deux tasses d'une armoire et les remplis de la texture brune fumante puis en tendis une à Draco.  
Draco: Merci.  
Le blond porta la tasse à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée avant de reposer la tasse violement sur la table et sauter partout.  
Harry: Très classe Malfoy.  
Draco: C'est chaud ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que c'était si chaud !  
Harry: Quand ça sort du feu c'est toujours chaud Malfoy. Rassieds-toi et souffle dessus avant de boire la prochaine fois.  
Draco: Donc pour faire cette potion je dois, faire tout ce que tu as fais ?  
Harry: Exactement.  
Draco: Mais le truc en fer là-bas, le feu tu l'as fait apparaître comment ?  
Harry: J'ai tourné le bouton et j'ai prit un briquet.  
Draco: Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un briquet.  
Harry: Sert toi de ta baguette pour allumer..  
Après avoir parlé plusieurs minutes, le blond se leva et se dirigea vers Harry.  
Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et passa une jambe de chaque coté du brun et s'installa sur ses genoux.  
Harry: Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ?  
Draco: Tais-toi juste.  
Le serpentard se pencha légèrement en avant et posa ses lèvres délicatement sur celles d'Harry.  
Il ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, il mit ses bras autour du dos de Draco et approfondit le baiser, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit se fasse entendre, ils se détachèrent brusquement et regardèrent la personne qui venait d'entrer.  
Hermione: Désolé..j'ai vu de la lumière et...Harry ?!  
Harry: Hermione ?  
Hermione: Mais...qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?  
Draco: Et bien Granger, te faudrait-il un dessin ?  
Harry: Il voulait un chocolat chaud alors je lui ai montré comment faire..  
Hermione: Et ça ne s'arrête pas à ça apparemment. Je vais vous laissez. Bonne nuit Harry, Draco, tu fais ce que tu veux mais préviens moi la prochaine fois.  
Draco: Oui, oui, j'y penserais.  
Hermione repartit comme elle était venue et Harry se rendant compte de la proximité du blond, le repoussa, mais celui-ci n'étant pas du même avis se colla un peu plus au brun.  
Draco: C'est trop tard Potter, je ne m'en irait pas de tes jambes si confortables.  
Harry: Bon très bien cinq minutes, dans cinq minutes je m'en vais.  
Draco: Non.  
Harry: Tu crois vr...  
Draco ne l'avait pas laisser finir sa phrase et avait reprit possession de ses lèvres.  
Harry repoussa le blond, qui mit sa tête dans son cou et commença à le mordiller et embrasser.  
Harry: Mal..foy arrêtes ça.  
Draco: Tu n'aimes pas ?  
Harry: C'est pas ça, mais je n'ai pas envie de me retrouvé encore dans une situation gênante avec toi.  
Draco: Tu penses trop Potter.


	23. Thanks you

Oha,

Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue période sans avoir rien publié, j'ai l'intention de reprendre cette fiction !

Je me suis perdue dans mon cahier toute cette matinée et oui les chapitres sont totalement différents dans mon cahier que ici, une fois que je retape certains trucs ne me plaisent plus donc je change et après il faut que je change le début du chapitre suivant en espérant ne rien changer d'autre il faut que j'arrête de faire ça.

Pour les personnes qui préfére wattpad je l'ai publiée sous me même nom la-bas ou je met a jour en même temps qu'ici sauf que les lecteurs sur wattpad n'ont pas du attendre aussi longtemps que vous et non pas eu a subir mes commentaires

On se revoirevois ce soir j'espère pour le prochain chapitre, je vais bûcher dessus a fond


	24. Chapter 18

Je viens de régler le soucis de la mise en page et je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Pour les âmes sensibles ne voulant pas lire de scène perverse arrêter vous au [ATTENTION !] et reprenez au [FIN]

Encore une fois je m'excuse de la gêne que ça à causé dans la lecture que certains d'entre-vous ont avoué avoir abandonné.

Bonne lecture.

Harry laissa le blond lui faire ce qu'il voulait, après tout il lui avait dit être d'accord pour cinq minutes, dans cinq minutes il partirait et retournerait dans sa chambre en espérant pouvoir s'endormir rapidement.  
Le blond ne semblait pas d'accord avec les projets qu'Harry avaient mit en place pour sa nuit et continuait ses douces tortures dans son cou malgré que le temps imparti était fini.  
Le Gryffondor essayait sans grande convictions de repoussé Draco mais sans succès, il faut dire que repousser quelqu'un en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules sans forcer un minimum n'a jamais vraiment fonctionner.  
Draco commença à onduler des hanches tout en regardant Harry les yeux embué de désir. Harry lui ne comprenait pas vraiment ou voulait en venir le Serpentard sur ses genoux qui passait à présent ses mains sous son t-shirt et lui effleura les côtes.  
Draco: Potter tu attends quoi ?  
Harry: Que tu te bouges.  
Draco: Je ne bougerais pas de là.  
Harry: Je t'avais dit 5 minutes.  
Draco: Je n'ai jamais accepté.  
Harry: C'est bête.  
Draco: Par Merlin Potter prends-moi sur cette table !  
Harry: Pa...Pardon ?!  
Draco: Tu as très bien entendu.  
Harry: Alors c'était ça ton but ? Tu pensais que j'allais assouvir tes pulsions ?  
Draco: Pas que les miennes Potter, les tiennes aussi.  
Harry: Trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre.  
Draco: Fais pas ta sainte, à moins que tu ne préfère que je te prennes sur cette table ?  
Harry: Ne prends pas tes rêves pour réalité Malfoy. Maintenant lèves-toi.  
Draco: Très bien.  
Le Préfet sortit de la cuisine furieux d'avoir été rejeté de la sorte.  
Harry se releva à son tour et regarda son entre-jambes qui était douloureux et soupira.  
D'un coup de baguette il rangea la cuisine.  
Harry: Il ne manquait plus que ça...  
Il retourna dans sa chambre et essaya tant bien que mal de dormir, ignorant le fait qu'il avait été excité par Malfoy. Plus particulièrement en s'imaginant prendre le blond contre la table en bois qui se blesserait au ventre avec le frottement ce qui l'aurait fait gémir un peu plus.  
Il ne réussit pas à s'endormir et son membre bien réveillé ne l'aidait pas, il enfila donc ses baskets et partit pour une énième balade nocturne dans les couloirs du château.  
Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de prendre sa cape avec lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire il décida d'aller voir Mimi, elle n'avait sans doute rien de mieux à faire et elle aimait particulièrement voir Harry.  
C'est sur cette pensée qu'il entra dans les toilettes des filles en cherchant le fantôme des yeux. Mais à la place il trouva ce qui sembla être un garçon à genou la tête entre les jambes d'un autre debout contre le mur, une main dans les cheveux de l'autre.  
Harry: Ben dit donc tu ne perds pas de temps toi.  
Le garçon surprit arrêta ses mouvements de tête et se retourna laissant le membre du blond sortir de sa bouche, tandis que Draco ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans celui d'Harry.  
Draco: Jaloux Potter ? Tu veux le remplacer ?  
Harry: Non merci, j'étais venu voir Mimi.  
Draco: Mimi Geignarde est partie.  
Harry: On se demanderait pourquoi..  
?: Potter, tu pourrais t'en aller ?  
Draco: Tais-toi Petterson. Occupes ta bouche autrement.  
Petterson: C'est assez gênant si il est là.  
Harry: Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester, continuez.

[ATTENTION !]

Le brun avait reprit ses occupations précédentes suites aux ordres que le blond lui avait donné, blond qui d'ailleurs regardait fixement Harry en se passant la langue sur la lèvre inférieure tout en donnant des coups de reins pour s'enfoncer plus loin dans la gorge tu pauvre Petterson qui s'étouffais à chaque fois.  
Harry toujours exité n'avait pas remarqué qu'inconsciemment il avait passer sa main dans son pantalon et se masturbait lentement à travers son boxer en regardant la scène qui se déroulais devant lui.  
Draco le regardait toujours aussi intensément en se libérant dans un cri rauque, Petterson pas dégouter le moins du monde par la semence du blond se tourna vers Harry en léchant goulument ce qui avait débordé.  
Le garçon se dirigea vers Harry et lui baissa son pantalon, suivit de son boxer, sans lui demander la permission, il commença à lécher les bourses du gryffondor.  
Draco quand à lui, avait pris son membre entre son index et son pouce et se masturbais sans gêne.  
Draco: elle te plais ma chienne Potter ?  
Harry ne répondit pas et se laissa faire par la personne qu'il appelait sa chienne, c'est vrai que ce garçon était doué, il pouvait sentir sa langue s'enrouler autour de son érection et il semblait aimer faire ça car il gémissait presque autant qu'Harry.  
Draco se rapprocha des deux et embrassa Harry, leurs langues se rejoignirent rapidement, quand ils se séparèrent un filet de bave quitta leurs bouches.  
Le blond attrapa Petterson par le cheveux et les tiras violement en arrière et s'enfonça à nouveau dans sa bouche.  
Harry frustré par ce manque soudain, colla son membre sur la joue du garçon et le pressa légèrement, le plus jeune prit le membre d'Harry dans sa main et le masturbait et parfois venait le lécher avant de retourner sur celui du blond.  
Draco mordit l'oreille du Gryffondor avant de lui chuchoter un ''prends-moi maintenant'' auquel le brun répondit en l'agrippant par les hanches pour le retourner, il le poussa vers l'un des lavabos et le pénétra violement.  
Le blond laissa échapper un cri de douleur suite à cette intrusion mais bougea bien vite les hanches pour signaler au brun qu'il pouvait bouger.  
Harry n'en attendis pas plus et sorti entièrement du blond pour y rerentrer tout aussi violement que la première fois avant de donner de nombreux coups de butoirs toujours plus fort, Draco tremblait de tous ses membres et criais de plaisir à chaque coups bien placé.  
Petterson qui était toujours assis sur le sol, regardait les deux ennemis en se caressant avant de se relever et se diriger vers Harry, il mit ses mains sur les hanches de celui et se frotta aux fesses de celui-ci.

[FIN]

Harry se crispa d'un coup ce qui alerta son blond.  
Draco: Tu crois faire quoi ?  
Petterson: Heu..je pensais...enfin..  
Draco: Ne le touche pas. Dégage.  
Le garçon partit sans demander son reste alors que Draco se retourna et prit Harry dans ses bras.  
Harry: Je vais m'en aller..  
Draco: Tu veux partir sans finir ce que tu as commencer ?  
Draco embrassa Harry et se colla un peu plus contre lui.  
Harry: Je pourrais pas finir...  
Harry rougit violement en baissant la tête, Draco intrigué, se baissa légèrement et regarda la tête que faisait Harry.  
Harry: Je...j'ai...débandé...  
Draco explosa de rire en entendant Harry dire ce genre de chose tout gêner.  
Le blond lui prit la main et lui releva la tête de son autre main pour l'embrasser tendrement.  
Draco: Allez viens je te ramène à ton dortoir.  
Harry: Je préfèrerais ton lit...  
Draco: Bon d'accord.  
Les deux ''amis'' se dirigèrent vers la chambre du blond dans le silence, aucun des deux n'osant dire quoi que ce soit.


	25. Chapter 19

Problème résolu, j'essayerais de ne plus avoir ce genre de soucis, problème qui vient du Wordpad, mais payé Word 2016 ne me plaît pas.

J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop comme c'est déjà la 2ème fois.

* * *

Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, Draco passa ses mains autour du cou d'Harry.

Draco: Pourquoi tu veux dormir dans mon lit Potter ? Je te manque tant que ça quand tu retournes dans ton dortoir ?

Harry: Absolument pas, ton lit est juste beaucoup plus confortable que le mien.

Pour accentuer ses paroles, Harry se détacha des bras du Serpentard et sauta sur le lit en enfouisant sa tête dans un coussin. Il ne pû se retenir de sentir l'odeur de Draco mais fit en sorte qu'il ne le remarque pas. Après tout sentir l'odeur de son pire ennemi c'est aussi étrange que de couché avec.

Draco: Enlève tes chaussures avant de te jeter sur le lit des gens, tu es si mal élevé que ça ?

Harry enleva ses chaussures avec ses pieds sans même bouger.

Draco: Je vais prendre une douche, n'en profite pas pour fouiller ma chambre.

Harry: Comme si j'avais le courage de bouger de ce lit si confortable.

Draco: Ne pense pas pouvoir y dormir sans prendre une douche avant.

Harry: J'ai pris une douche avant de venir à ton rendez-vous stupide.

Draco: Prends en une autre, tu en as besoin.

Harry: Oui oui j'en prendrais une seulement si tu me donnes des vêtements.

Draco: Parfais, choisi toi-même dans l'armoire.

Draco ferma la porte de la salle de bain et Harry attendis d'entendre l'eau couler pour se lever et fouiller dans l'armoire du blond.

Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il recherchait, une chemise blanche assez longue pour lui servir de pyjama et un boxer bleu, ça suffirait pour passer la nuit. Même s'il aurait préféré un t-shirt.

Il se recoucha sur le lit les vêtements à côté de lui et ne se releva qu'une fois que le blond fu sorti de la salle de bain.

Il entra à son tour dans la salle de bain et une fois déshabiller entra dans la douche, il alluma l'eau chaude et commenca à se savonner.

En sortant de la douche il se rendit compte qu'il sentait comme le blond, et il ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'il aimait l'odeur de son gel douche.

Il enfila les vêtements qu'il lui avait prêter et sortit enfin de la salle de bain, il se dirigea timidement vers le lit ou Draco c'était installé.

Le blond un livre à la main ne releva même pas la tête quand Harry s'installa sur le lit.

Draco: Tu ne saliras pas mon lit au moins.

Harry: Salir ton lit ?

Draco: Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser rentrer dans mon lit alors que tu étais très certainement tout transpirant?!

Harry: Hum, oui c'est vrai j'ai sauté ce détail.

Draco: Par Merlin Potter, tous les Gryffondors sont aussi répugnant que toi?

Harry: C'est juste un manque d'attention, je n'y avais pas pensé c'est tout.

Draco: Oui oui bien sûr.

Harry: Tu m'énerves.

Le Sepentard se rapprocha de Harry et l'embrassa furtivement avant de reposer son livre et éteindre sa lampe de chevet.

Draco: Bonne nuit Potter.

Harry: Hum. Bonne nuit.

Harry s'installa confortablement, et ferma les yeux avant de sentir Draco se coller à lui et le serrer dans ses bras.

Il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte et ne se réveilla que le matin quand le blond le secoue aussi légèrement qu'un Sepentard le pouvait.

Draco: Réveilles-toi Potter si tu veux manger quelque chose avant de devoir aller en classe.

Harry: Hein ?

Draco: Réveilles-toi espèce de Troll.

Harry: Très agréable de se faire réveiller par les Préfets dans cette école.

Draco: Comment ça ?

Harry: Hermione soulève le matelas pour le retourner quand Ron ²il ne se réveille pas, c'est un critère pour être pris la brutalité pour réveiller les autres ?

Draco: Ton humour est toujours aussi peux incompréhensible Potter. Je me suis permit de lancer un sort de nettoyage sur ton uniforme pour que tu puisses le mettres sans devoir retourné dans ton dortoir pour te changer, ça serait déjà assez embêtant si on te vois avec mes vêtements mais ça le serais un peu plus si en plus de ça tu doit retourné chez les Gryffondors pour te changer.

Harry: Je ne t'ai pas demandé hier, mais le garçon qui était là..Petterson, il te rend souvent ce genre de service ?

Draco: Assez régulièrement oui.

Harry: Il n'est pas de notre année, tu t'intéresses aux plus jeunes ?

Draco: C'est un Poufsouffle de 4ème année, il est parfait pour ce genre de chose, tu as pu essayer toi aussi, tu as donc pu constater.

Harry: Oui en effet, mais pourquoi tu te sers de lui pour ça?

Draco: Tu veux le remplacer ?

Harry: Non merci, je ne me vois pas venir te sucer régulièrement.

Draco: Donc je garde Petterson.

Harry: Si tu veux, j'en ai rien à faire.

Harry prit sa cape, et sortit après avoir pris soin de l'avoir mise sur sa tête et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors, il n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer, pour une raison inconnue il était en colère contre le blond.

Il était sorti sans refermé la porte derrière lui afin de ne pas la claquer violement, ce qui aurait été vraiment suspect étant donner que ''personne'' n'était sorti de la chambre.

Une fois devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame il lui donna le mot de passe après l'un de ses nombreux monologue et se dirigea directement vers son lit pour se laisser tomber dessus.

Hermione: Harry James Potter !

Harry: Oui ?

Hermione: Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin dans ton lit jusque-là rien d'inhabituel, mais tu n'es pas venu prendre de petit déjeuné, et tu n'as apparemment pas daigné venir en cours non plus !

Harry: Je suis fatigué Hermione.

Hermione: Oui ben ça c'est de ta faute, il ne fallait pas te promener toute la nuit dans le château ! Et puis ils sortent d'où tes vêtements, je ne les ai jamais vu.

Harry: On me les a prêté, je dois faire une lessive.

Hermione perplexe ouvrit la garde-robe du brun qui était pleine de vêtement. Elle se retourna et pointa un doigt menaçant vers Harry.

Hermione: Pourquoi tu me ment Harry ? Tu peux me dire que ses vêtements sont à ton amoureux.

Harry: Pfff, oui c'est à lui, mais ce n'est pas mon amoureux.

Hermione: Si tu passes tes nuits avec lui pour ne revenir que le lendemain matin, c'est que c'est ton amoureux.

Ron: Ton amoureux ? Harry, tu es ...gay ?

Harry: Quoi ? Mais c'est ridicule Ron, Hermione raconte juste n'importe quoi.

Hermione: Harry, tu devrais réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dit.

Ron: Tu sais Harry, tu peux me le dire si tu es gay, il n'y a pas de soucis, je le prendrais pas mal,si c'est le cas garde juste tes pulsions pour toi.

Harry: Ron, il n'y a aucun risque que je te saute dessus.

Ron: Quoi ? Je ne suis pas attirant ?

Hermione: Il veut juste dire que tu n'es pas son genre Ronald.

Harry: Je veux surtout dire que je ne suis pas gay.

Ron: Mais vraiment il n'y aurait aucun problème.

Harry: Ron, ne t'en fais pas pour ça d'accord.

Harry, se mit en tailleur sur son lit et soupira bruyamment, ce qu'avait dit Hermione le perturbait au point qu'il avait envie de courrir dans les couloirs pour trouver le blond et savoir qu'elle était leurs relations exactement. Mais il se retint de justesse de le faire, après tout qu'est-ce que ça pouvais lui faire ? Il déteste Malfoy.

Après plusieurs minutes il attrapa son uniforme et le mit sans gêne devant sa meilleure amie qui rougit et se retourna en se cachant les yeux.

Hermione: Harry, tu aurais pu me prévenir que je sorte de la pièce.

Harry: On c'est changer dans la même tente pendant des mois Hermione...

Hermione: Oui mais ce n'était clairement pas la même chose.

Harry: Je peux ligoter Ron dans les cachots si tu veux, on pourra retourné à nos habitudes de guerre.

Ron: Vos habitudes de guerre ?

Harry: Mais oui tu sais quand Hermione sentait comme un hippogriffe et que son haleine était aussi agréable que celle d'un centaure.

Hermione: Harry, tu es vraiment un abruti, tu ne sentais pas la rose non plus.

Ron: Aucunes des personnes recherchées ne devait sentir spécialement bon..

Harry: Notre relation dans cette tente était bien différente. Je ne la regrette absolument pas, au moins maintenant on sent le savon.

Hermione rigola légèrement à cette remarque rapidement suivie des deux garçons.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, ils se dirigèrent dans la bonne humeur vers leurs dernières heures de cours mais première pour Harry.

Ses deux amis s'installèrent à la table devant lui, Hermione refusant d'être éloignée de ses professeurs pour être sûre de bien comprendre tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire et Ron ne ratant pas une occasion pour être près de sa petite amie.

Harry n'était pas dérangé plus que ça par le fait que Ron ne venait plus à côté de lui en cours, il voyait le point positif, il ne lui demandait plus d'aide pour les exercices et il était beaucoup moins réprimandé.

Il se retourna plusieurs fois pendant le cours pour regarder son blond assis dans le fond, celui-ci rigolait avec Blaise Zabini ce qui irritait Harry fortement au point où sa pauvre plume était pliée dans sa main sur le point de se casser.

Après les heures de cours interminables pour le Gryffondor il sortit du château pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch, il voulait se défouler autant que possible afin de ne pas commettre de meurtre ou de jeter un impardonnable.

Il s'entraîna pendant plusieurs heures à attraper le Vif d'Or,quand il se sentait soulagé son esprit lui rapellait sans cesse le blond rigolant avec Blaise et il s'énervait à nouveau. Il n'avait finalement quitté le terrain que dans les alentours de 23heures, il avait donc raté le repas du soir.

Il mourrait de faim donc au lieu de retourné dans son dortoir prendre directement une bonne douche avant de se coucher, il alla plutôt dans la cuisine et fouilla dans les armoires pour essayer de se trouver quelque chose de convenable à manger.

Draco: Tu m'évites Potter ?

Harry sursauta ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver et continua sa recherche comme si de rien était, ne répondant pas à sa question étant toujours remonté.

Draco: Tu m'évites et tu m'ignores ?

Harry : Pas du tout.

Draco: Tu sautes le repas pour venir te chercher à manger une fois le couvre-feu passer juste pour le plaisir alors ?

Harry: Je m'entraînais, tu devrais essayer, ça te donnerais peut-être un espoir d'attraper le Vif d'Or avant moi.

Draco: Hey, calmes-toi je t'ai fait quoi ?

Harry: Fiches-moi la paix, retournes rigolé avec Zabini.

Draco: Tu es jaloux ? De Blaise ?

Harry: Je ne suis pas jaloux, fiche le camp ou aides-moi à trouver un truc à manger.

Draco soupira avant d'ouvrir une armoire et en sortir une boîte d'oeufs qu'il déposa sur la table.

Draco: Si tu sais faire du chocolat chaud tu sais sans doute te faire cuire un oeuf, moi je m'en vais.

Harry: Attends...

Draco: Si tu veux encore me parler froidement je pars sans t'écouter.

Harry: On est quoi toi et moi ?

Draco: Je n'en sais rien. Que veux-tu qu'on soit ?

Harry: Laisse tomber c'est Hermione qui m'a embrouiller l'esprit.

Draco: Bien, je m'en vais rigolé avec Blaise.

Harry fit une moue dégoutée avant de prendre les œufs et se retourner vers la cuisinière espérant que le blond n'ai pas vu la tête qu'il tirait.

Il alluma le gaz et mit une poêle sur le feu et sentit tout d'un coup un bras lui encercler la taille et des doigts doux lui tourner le visage vers la droite en le tenant par le menton.

Le blond embrasse Harry et repris sa route vers le couloir. Le brun toujours sous le choc de la délicatesse de son ennemi, ne reprit ses esprits qu'une fois qu'il entendit la poêle tressautée sur le feu, signe qu'elle commençait à avoir vraiment chaud en étant vide.

Il cassa donc deux œufs dans celle-ci et une fois le blanc bien cuit et le jaune encore légèrement coulant il les mit dans une assiette pour pouvoir enfin prendre son repas.

Un sourire béat collé aux lèvres, il remonta dans son dortoir, aujourd'hui non plus il ne jouerait pas à Poudlife, après tout que pouvait-il bien y faire maintenant qu'il savait qui était son mystérieux professeur particulier de Potion et qu'il le voyait de plus régulièrement en dehors de ce jeu. Et après tout il ne lui était arrivé que des bricoles sur ce site qu'il fuyait presque autant que la peste depuis la dernière mésaventure, que pouvait donc bien trouver Ron dans ce jeu qui l'amusais à ce point ?


	26. Chapter 20

Voici la suite de l'histoire, je suis désolée , j'avais promis de la finir pour début du mois mais j'ai eu un évènement assez..hard récemment et bien que ça ne me touchais pas moi directement et bien j'ai été indisponible environ 10 jours, donc rien écris pendant tout ce temps, je promet de me rattraper quand même et la fin commencer à sentir à des kilomètres.

Harry se réveilla sous les doux cris de sa charmante meilleure amie qui réveillais les gens avec tellement de douceur..Si se retrouver au sol à en être presque sonné était qualifié de doux.

Il se releva et en rallant se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec ses affaires sous le regard empli de reproche de la brune.

Elle ne se gêna pas pour s'asseoir sur le lit d'Harry à peine qu'il avait fermé la porte derrière lui.

Une fois sous la douche, il prit le moins de temps possible pour se préparer, si Hermione devait attendre trop longtemps elle allait venir dans la salle de bain pour le préparer plus rapidement. Et ça c'était hors de question.

Harry repassa à nouveau la porte dans l'autre sens mais cette fois dans son uniforme, il attrapa sa baguette et ils descendirent tous les deux dans le silence.

Un brouhaha assourdissant se faisait déjà entendre de la Grande Salle alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore au rez-de-chaussée.

En arrivant devant les portes, ils virent Draco en sortir furieux, tenant dans sa main un journal, Harry commença à paniquer, que pouvait-il encore y avoir dans ce fichu journal ? Il s'empressa de rentrer dans la salle et en attrapa un exemplaire qu'il lut rapidement.

''Les escapades nocturnes d'Harry Potter ne se limite pas juste à aller manger dans la cuisine''.

Harry ne dit rien en voyant la photo, il comprenait mieux la rage de Draco avec une image qu'aucuns des deux ne pouvaient révoquer. Elle avait été prise la veille dans la cuisine pendant que Harry se cherchait quelque chose à manger, ont pouvait y voir Draco embrasser Harry.

Ron : Donc tu m'as mentis Harry, tu es vraiment gay et avec la fouine en plus de ça..

Harry : Ron, c'est pas du tout ça.

Ron : Tu vas me dire que c'est une fausse photo encore ?

Harry : Non pas du tout, elle est vraie mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

Ron : je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu sois gay Harry, mais tu m'as menti !

Ron s'en alla refusant d'écouter ce que le brun avait à lui dire, Harry n'essaya même pas de le rattraper laissant Hermione faire, elle était plus douée que lui dans les relations avec les autres, surtout quand il s'agissait de Ron.

Harry se mit à une table dans le fond de la pièce, il détestait le cours de potion et c'était encore pire maintenant que Ron lui en voulait.

Il sortit son manuel en soupirant quand il le posa sur la table.

Draco : Tu as vu le journal ce matin ?

Harry : j'ai vu oui, je t'ai vu aussi sortir de la Grande Salle énervé.

Draco : Je n'aime pas qu'on m'espionne que veux-tu ?

Harry : Il faudrait vraiment mettre cette relation étrange qu'on a au clair.

Draco : Je t'ai déjà proposé de sortir avec moi, Potter, tu as refusé.

Harry : Mais au final on est quoi ?

Draco : Ça dépend de toi.

Harry : Donc on est…amis ?

Draco : Amis ? Tu t'envoies en l'air avec la belette ?

Harry : C'est dégoutant.

Draco : Bon d'accord va pour le amis, je m'en contenterais pour l'instant.

Harry : Comment ça pour l'instant ?

Draco : Tu sais très bien ce que je veux Potter.

Harry : C'est vrai, je le sais, tu veux surement m'humilier une fois de plus.

Draco : Pourquoi tu ne crois pas que je puisse t'aimer ? Tu tiens tant à ce que je te torture ?

Harry : Je ne peux juste pas y croire, pas après autant de temps.

Draco : Va falloir t'y faire pourtant.

Rogue : Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malfoy, j'espère que je ne vous déranges pas de trop.

Malfoy : Et bien en faite un peu mais ce serais déplacé de vous le dire Professeur.

Rogue : Vous viendrez récurer des chaudrons à 21heures, tous les deux.

Harry : Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien dit !

Rogue : Maintenant que vous l'avez fait, vous avez votre raison d'être en retenue Monsieur Potter.

Harry s'indigna mais ne dit rien de plus, fusillant le blond du regard.

Il n'adressa plus la parole au Serpentard de toute la durée du cours, lui en voulant pour une retenue qu'il ne méritait pas.

C'est toujours en boudant qu'il sorti des cachots pour se diriger vers son prochain cours, qui à son plus grand soulagement n'était pas avec les Serpentards mais avec les Pouffsouffles.

Quand il entra dans la classe, tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et le regardèrent bizarrement comme si il avait du jus de citrouille sur la bouche.

Il s'essuya pensant que c'était pour ça que les autres le regardait et se dirigea vers sa place toujours sous le regard des élèves présent.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir après avoir posé son sac qu'une main douce lui encercla le poignet pour le tirer en dehors de la salle.

Après quelques minutes de courses dans les couloirs, Harry se dégagea enfin le bras et s'arrêta de courir.

Harry : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend encore ?!

Draco : Petterson a trouvé indispensable de parler de tout ce qu'il à pût dans son dortoir !

Harry : Et alors ?

Draco : Tu n'as pas remarquer qu'on te dévisageais dans ta classe ?

Harry : Je pensais avoir du jus de citrouille..

Draco : Tellement naïf.

Harry : Pourquoi tu es venu me kidnapper de la sorte ?

Draco : je ne t'ai pas kidnappé, tu es libre de partir quand tu le veut.

Harry : Bien, je m'en vais dans ce cas, j'aurais peut-être une chance d'arriver à l'heure en Métamorphose. Tu devrais retourné dans ta classe aussi ce n'est pas bon pour un Préfet d'être en retard ou en retenue.

Draco : Ca te ferais plaisir que j'y aille ?

Harry : Si ça me permet d'avoir la paix, oui.

Draco : Dans ce cas j'y vais.

Harry soupira et reprit le chemin de sa classe, il entra à peine quelques secondes avant McGonnagall.

Il n'en sortit que deux heures plus tard quand enfin le cours prit fin.

C'est avec surprise qu'il constata que le blond l'attendait à la sortie, mais il l'ignora lui en voulant toujours. Il se dirigea dans la Grande Salle, Draco le suivant sans rien dire.

Quand Harry s'installa à sa place habituelle, le blond lui se mit en face de lui et Harry remarqua une trace violacée sur sa joue ainsi que plusieurs égratignures.

Harry : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

Draco : De quoi tu parles ?

Harry : Tu sais très bien de quoi je te parle.

Draco : Je suis tomber dans les escaliers.

Harry : Très bien tu me prends pour un Pétard à Scrout.

Draco lui fit un de ses sourires narquois dont il avait le secret et commença à se servir en pommes de terre.

Harry : Qu'est-ce que tu fiches à cette table en fait ?

Draco : On est amis non ? Tu l'as dit toi-même.

Harry : Et donc ?

Draco : Je mange avec mes amis moi, d'ailleurs où sont passer Granger et le rouquin ?

Ron : Harry, ce n'est pas parce que tu sors avec ce type que je vais le supporter !

Harry s'étouffa en entendant ça et fit les gros yeux en directions de Ron.

Draco : Je ne te supporte pas non plus Weasmoche.

Harry : Ron je ne sors pas avec Malfoy. On est juste ami en quelques sortes.

Draco : J'ai juste plus d'avantages que toi.

Ron : Quel genre d'avantage ? Pas d'Azkaban on le sait tous ça.

Draco : Avantages sexuels mon cher.

Harry recracha son verre d'eau sur la table et toussa deux bonnes minutes tandis que Hermione vint lui tapoter le dos laissant les deux se disputés ne prêtant pas attention eux non plus à Harry. Quand d'un coup ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers lui.

Ron/Draco : Alors Harry ?!

Harry: Hein ?

Ron: C'est vrai que tu couches avec ce type ?!

Harry rougit et baissa la tête en la hochant faiblement, Draco croisa les bras sur son torse et regarda Ron d'un air supérieur.

Ron : Donc si tout ce qu'il a dit est vrai vous couchez ensemble mais vous êtes amis ? C'est quand même bizarre tout ça.

Hermione : Ron, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas en parler.

Ron : Mais Hermione t'as pas dû comprendre, ils couchent ensemble !

Hermione : Je le savais déjà.

Ron : PARDON ?! TU LE SAVAIS ET TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ?!

Hermione : C'est justement pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit.

Ron s'en alla furieux contre ses deux amis qui pour lui ne lui faisaient pas confiance.

Hermione lui courra après désespérément essayant de se faire pardonner.

Harry habitué par ce genre de situation, se servit un autre verre d'eau et prit une tranche de pain qu'il mangea avant de se relever.

Draco : Tu t'en vas déjà ?

Harry : J'ai assez mangé.

Draco : Tu n'as rien mangé du tout.

Harry : J'ai manger du pain, c'est assez.

Draco : Assied toi et mange car si je te trouve ce soir dans les cuisines, cette fois je te retire des points.

Harry : Je mangerais si tu me donnes la vraie raison de tes blessures.

Draco soupira bruyamment et reposa ses couverts sur la table.

Draco : Très bien. Je suis tombé dans les escaliers car on m'a poussé. Maintenant mange.

Harry : Par Merlin ! Je pensais que tu n'allais rien dire !

Draco : Pas de chance.

Harry fit une grimace en mangea lentement ce que le blond lui mit dans son assiette et quand elle fût enfin vide, le brun laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement mais n'eut pas la force de se relever.

Draco : Gentil petit Potty, t'as bien mangé !

Harry senti son cœur se serrer en voyant le grand sourire que lui faisait le Serpentard en le regardant. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire ainsi.


	27. Chapter 21

Harry senti ses joues chauffer, il devait surement être rouge maintenant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder le blond en face de lui.

Son sourire attirait étrangement son regard sur ses yeux qui brillaient légèrement.

Pris d'une envie folle, il posa sa main sur la joue du Draco et l'embrassa tendrement, le blond ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe, répondit d'abord timidement au baiser, avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de Harry pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

Les deux n'avaient pas remarquer qu'a présent la salle était calme et que presque tout le monde présent les regardaient n'osant pas dire un mot de peur d'avoir les représailles des deux.

Quand ils se détachèrent enfin, Harry par surprise ouvrit les yeux bien grands avant de se lever brutalement, il aurait pu faire tomber le banc et la table si il l'aurait pu, heureusement que ceux-ci étaient fermement attaché au sol.

Il voulu partir mais Draco lui attrapa le bras avant, et tira d'un coup sec dessus, faisant se pencher le brun, il se leva à son tour et repris possession de ses lèvres.

Draco : N'espère pas t'enfuir si facilement maintenant que je te tiens !

Harry devint aussi rouge qu'une purée de tomate mais ne dit rien, il afficha juste un faible sourire en baisant les yeux de gêne. Il était amoureux du Serpentard qu'il avait toujours détesté et ça il venait juste de s'en rendre compte.

Draco : Si tu veux bien qu'on sortent d'ici, ça m'arrangerait je n'aime pas trop être regarder de la sorte.

Harry hocha la tête et prit ses affaires avant de suivre le blond en restant derrière lui. Son dos était diablement sexy vu sous cet angle.

Ils avancèrent tous les deux dans les couloirs sans dire un mot, osant à peine respirer.

Une fois que Draco s'arrêta dans la cour Harry ne sachant pas quoi faire, entreprit de continuer son chemin comme si de rien était.

Draco : Potter !

Il se retourna d'une traite, figé, le ton glacial qu'avait employé Malfoy lui avait fait mal, pourtant il l'appelait toujours de la sorte mais cette fois, le sentiment qui en était ressorti n'était pas le même.

Draco : Arrêtes de me fuir, je pourrais penser que tu es une pucelle qui vit son premier amour, sauf que je sais que ce n'est le cas d'aucuns des deux.

Harry : Comment tu le sais ?

Draco : Tout le monde sait pour toi et la rouquine. Comment ne pas le savoir, elle le criait presque depuis un hippogriffe.

Harry : Ah ce point ?

Draco : Oui. Sinon c'était quoi ça, dans la Grande Salle ?

Harry : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Draco : Je devrais peut-être t'éclairer sur ça alors..

Le blond se rapprocha du brun et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, posa ses lèvres délicatement sur celles d'Harry en posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui.

Quand Draco se recula précipitament, Harry esseya de l'embrasser à nouveau mais le blond n'était pas d'accord avec ça, il mit sa tête dans le cou du Gryffondor et le mordilla ce qui arracha un léger gémissement de la part de celui-ci.

Draco : Tu n'auras plus accès à mes lèvres tant que tu ne me diras pas clairement ce que tu veux qu'on soit.

Harry : C'est pas comme si je voulais t'embrasser Malfoy.

Draco : Mais oui Potter, tu veux qu'on testent ?

Harry : Non..

Draco : Tu sais, si toi et moi on était ensemble, tu pourrais les avoirs autant que tu le veux et quand tu veux..

Harry : Tu essayes de m'acheter ?

Draco : Est-ce que ça marche ?

Harry : Ca manque d'un petit quelque chose..

Draco : Quoi donc ?

Harry : Cherches, tu trouveras peut-être.

Draco se recula, mit ses mains sur les joues du brun et le regarda sérieusement dans les yeux.

Draco : Harry Potter tu es aussi idiot que connu mais je t'aime.

Harry : C'était vraiment la déclaration d'amour la plus désastreuse que j'ai pu entendre !

Draco : On s'en fiche Potter ! Sors juste avec moi !

Harry : C'est moins romantique comme ça, mais d'accord.

Draco : Va te faire fou…Quoi ?!

Harry : Si c'est toi, pourquoi pas.

Harry souriait en regardant d'un air amusé Draco qui était toujours en état de choc, il l'embrassa donc espérant que ça le ramènerait à la réalité.

… : NON ! Reviens !

Les deux amoureux furent séparés violement par Ron qui avait attrapé Draco par le col de sa chemise et le poussait jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le sol.

Draco : Mais ça va pas ?!

Harry : Ron ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

Hermione : Arrêtes !

Harry : Hermione tu étais là aussi ?

Hermione : Protego !

Draco : Merci Granger.

Ron : Je ne vais pas le frapper, juste lui remettre les idées en place…avant qu'il ne touche Harry..

Draco : Tu arrives trop tard pour ça.

Harry : Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?!

Hermione : On..On était ici et puis.. vous êtes arrivez alors on..voulais savoir..

Harry soupira bruyamment.

Harry : Vous êtes irrécupérable.

Hermione : Donc Harry, tu aimes Draco finalement non ?

Harry : Oui…Oui je l'aime…

Ron : Je refuse toujours d'être sympa avec lui !

Hermione : Fais un effort Ron.

Ron : Si il en fait, hein Malf.. Il est où ?

Harry regarda sa montre 20h54

Harry : Par Merlin ma retenue ! Quel enfoiré ! Désolé je dois y aller !

Harry se mit à courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard, jusqu'au cachot, sur son chemin il avait croisé son à présent petit-amis, et lui avait attrapé le bras, pour l'inciter à courir avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure à leurs soulagements.

Le lendemain de leurs retenues en allant dans la Grande Salle, le couple ne s'était pas caché et en regardant l'article dans le journal du jour, aucuns des deux ne s'étaient énervé car après tout, à présent tout ce qui pouvait être noté sur eux étant en quelques sortes vrai.

Ils mangeaient à la table l'un de l'autre à tour de rôle, Harry avait même appris à connaître Blaise par contre pour Draco et Ron il y avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire mais ça avançait à leurs façons mais comment deux personnes têtues pourraient commencer à se parler normalement en à peine quelques jours ?

FIN


End file.
